


Make Him One Of Us

by WorthlesswarDivision



Series: The Angel They Threw At Me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kaya (Musician), Lycaon (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Gen, M/M, Smut, not really based on the Bible so don't be angry religious ones, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorthlesswarDivision/pseuds/WorthlesswarDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki discovers what creature Reita is, what would he do with this new world that was confessed to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "The Angel They Threw At Me". Took me so long to update this though. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ruki. . ." That deep voice called out for me. I'd been hearing my name quite a lot from that mouth lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUGGEST YOU READ THE PART ONE FIRST SO THAT YOU WON'T BE "HUH?"ING ALL THE TIME.

_Ruki's POV_

It was a peaceful day at the inn. Well, wasn't it always? It's not like there were anything else besides peace in it and I wanted it to stay that way. The guys my age would have had a lot more fun in parties, clubs, game shops, or other things that are supposed to be enjoyed in my young age as what Suzumu-san san said, but I preferred it this way. Sipping tea while relaxing on the inn's spacious front porch like a traditional guy's happiness, which Aoi called as ' a geezer's type of enjoyment, jeez Ruki you look like my old man when he was still alive'. Heh, say what you want Aoi, I'm still contented this way.

"Ruki. . ." That deep voice called out for me. I'd been hearing my name quite a lot from that mouth lately. When Reita feels pain, he'd grab my hand and plead me to touch him anywhere to sooth that pain. Aoi swore we were lovers in heat when he saw me rubbing Reita's chest with his yukata opened up, exposing Reita's top. I don't even know how my touch could stop the pain, but if it helps. Today though, Reita didn't seem like that. He sat beside me and took a sip of his own tea. We just sat there silently, both thoughts roaming somewhere else.

I don't know what he is thinking right now but I was thinking about him and his story. Reita told me everything that happened to him after my discovery of his true appearance at the forest, and hell, that look got burned in my skull already. He was an angel, as clichéd as that sounded, and he became what humans called as 'the fallen'. When I asked the reason why he got expelled, the sin he committed, he said that his very own sin was for being born. Clearly I didn't get the meaning until he explained it further.

It was like this.

________________________________

Reita himself didn't know back then why so many higher ups hated him and their eyes were all into him, observing him with intensity as if he'd already done something bad when in fact he just passed in front of them. He had couples of companions too, all of them had the same rank as him that everyone referred to as 'the subjects' or if Reita made it smaller, the civilians of a city. But as time passed by, one after another noticed how the higher ranks reacted with just Reita's presence so they all got dismayed or scared by it and began to leave him until the only one that was left was his true companion named Uruha. Uruha had always been wanting to be an archangel. He's a current Soldier of Defense who would always train and study with the goal of becoming an archangel while Reita would simply observe and give him support if needed. Not only that but they would often play childish pranks on other angels on their freetimes and would sometimes sneak out through the portals into other worlds to explore them. Breaking rules? Nah, they were just having fun. They are what you call bestfriends, always with each other that no one thought they can ever be separable. 

But one fateful time changed everything. All of it was because of a single elder who for the first time Reita had ever seen in the area, immediately called him a disgrace and a failure. The elder kept on shouting it out of the blue but with likely full determination to make every single soul in there to hear him out, which he gathered with success. He kept shouting, while pointing at Reita, how a monstrosity in front of him managed to breath the same air as them. He kept repeating how much of a monster Reita could be, and accused him of being able to kill an angel. Why? Because the kid was an anomaly. A great sin made from the savage lust of a devil and a foul angel that let a beast defile it's treasured wings, and he was the fruit of it. The elder kept on repeating it, repeating it, repeating it it hurts Reita so much but he didn't say anything in return. Uruha, who was beside him was trying to drag his friend away from the old angel and was whispering some comfort words but Reita was too appalled and confused to move. He didn't have any idea whether the elder was saying the truth or not because he never once met his creators, maybe the elder was saying the truth. Every angels and other elders were watching them already, waiting for him to respond and defend himself but he just stood rooted to the floor and wide grey eyes glinting with confusion and hurt and just stared at the elder silently. Then the elder walked towards him, making him shuffle backwards with Uruha holding his hand tightly, both had an uneasy feeling. But the elder quickly came to him close enough to reach out his hands onto Reita's cheek. No one knew why Reita did it, but when the offending angel touched his cheek something ominous coursed through that hand that triggered Reita's body to react violently. His wings took a defensive stance and suddenly he was too powerful and everything happened too fast. Reita saw nothing but red as he flung his arms out to grab the elder's throat, the desire to squeez the life out of it was immense. He became too strong and harmful in the instant. Something inside him switched and he'd never felt such intense rage before. Not just rage but also dread, feelings that an angel shouldn't be possessing.

Because dread and rage should only be for the impure and demons. . .

He heard someone shout something that he didn't understand through his hazy mind and he felt something desperately tugging at his arm so instictively, he swung his arm aside and the figure got thrown into some nearby wall with a sickening crack. Reita's snarling face turned into a terrified one after that, his senses coming back. Releasing the wheezing elder and turning around to look at the unconscious figure on the ground, it was too late for him to realize that the one who was tugging at his arm was Uruha.

After that, he was brought to a dungeon that reeked of decay, it was muddy and the ground would sometimes produce a smoky miasma that would make his vision spin. A place you would never thought existed in what you call 'heaven'. He wanted nothing else but to get out of there and find where Uruha is, wanting to know if his best friend was okay and if Uruha despised him after that incident. Reita wanted nothing but to apologize to the honey blond, to tell him that Reita was not himself when that happened and he wanted to resume his normal life, which he felt in his guts would never happen. 

He was held captive in there, not just that, but they chained him on a cross with a powerful spell. His whole body was wrapped with chains and even his eyes were covered by it. After the harsh treatment, an elder came up to him and told him everything he needed to know, of why he got chained up and what is the history of his powers.

Usually, angels can create offsprings in the same manner as humans, only more intimate and gender literally doesn't matter since they are hermaphrodites. And, common thing is that part when they've created an offspring, the babies would be sent to a facility without knowing their creators and they'll just stay there until they've fully grown wings. In short, adults.

But in the case of Reita, his creators were of the forbidden one. Just like the elder said, Reita came from an angel and a demon. Two creatures of diverse worlds, fell inlove with each other, if one could call that love, and the fruit of it was Reita. Every elders who knew had their eyes on Reita from the very moment he was created, every single move he took was monitored and obviously, it all ended up badly. They locked him up there, distress and confusion wore him out along with the deprivation of every angels' needed holy energy.

A very long time has passed, or atleast Reita thought, until they were casting a ritual around him and the cross got tilted horizontally. The chains around his eyes got removed and as his vision cleared, he then realized that they were going to execute him and sacrifice him to the Gods, because a deadly dagger was already hovering above while pointed at his chest.

They're going to kill him. They're going to do it!

Uruha was there, looking down at him with an unreadable expression but in the verge of tears. Reita can't move his head because they still chained his neck on the cross.

"U-uru. . .ha. . ." He weakly whispered, the sound was almost lost in the air but Uruha heard it before he leaned down, caressed the blond's tresses and whispered in his ear, "Just don't move, Rei. They promised me they won't kill you. They'll just do something to seal your. . .demon powers. After this, I'll do something to get you out of here, OK? " Then Uruha was roughly pushed to the side, an elder's voice boomed "NO. NO ONE LEAVES THE DUNGEON FOR ATTEMPTING A CRIME THAT MIGHT BE REPEATED AGAIN. THE HOLY LAW ATTESTS ON THAT." 

Uruha immediately steadied himself, looking at the elder who sat on a high chair that must be holding the judgements here. "But isn't it why you promised me you'd seal his power?! So he could go back and regain his life outside again?!" and just that, sharp spears were pointed at his neck, successfully digging at his skin and making him bleed.

The elder laughed, his cloak was covering his eyes though. Yeah, so much for judgement when they can't literally see anyway. "YOU YOUNG ONE, HAVE THE GUTS TO RAISE YOUR VOICE ON A HOLY ARBITER. WHO IS HE TO YOU? A FRIEND? LOVER? TELL ME."

"He is a precious friend of mine. One I can call a brother. Please! Please let him go after this!" Uruha is almost teary but he wasn't scared of all those lethal spears pointing at him, he is a soldier for goodness sake! He just wanted to free Reita, he doesn't deserve this punishment. 

"FINE. IF THIS WOULD BE SUCCESSFUL, WE MIGHT CONSIDER." The elder smirked but Uruha didn't notice, bowing gratefully to the man.

But something flashed in Reita's mind, must be a dream but Reita was certain it was a memory.

_-No, please no! W-we're all siblings, you can't do this, please! Agh!-_

_-But I've surrendered! This isn't right! No, no. No. No. NO! ___-_

_-Why are you doing this to me?! It wasn't my fault!-_

_-Please. . .it hurts. . .-_

Memory of someone, no, everyone who was in the same state as him who were all sacrificed and vanished. He gasped, tugging at his chains in desperation, using his last bits of strength. Every guards and the elders inside along with Uruha turned their heads at him, the guards were immediately taking a defensive stance.

He thrashed, dust fell from the cross as chains strained and groaned. "They're lying. . .they're lying. They're lying. They're lying. They're lying. . ." Reita kept on repeating it like a mantra. He knew they'll kill him, the fallen souls were warning him. "They will kill me. They will. They will!"

"Reita?" Uruha called, but Reita wasn't listening to him, only thrashing about and shouting. They're lying? They'll kill him? Uruha stared at him with confusion. How would he know? He didn't have time to think though, as Reita's demonic power woke up again and those chains were broken so easily like some spiders' thread. He stood up and growled like a beast, his eyes were wild and glowing as he grabbed two guards and bashed their heads on the table. He then evaded swords and spears they swung at him. Pulling a spear from one of them, he used it to slash every vulnerable flesh that come his way.

"Rei, stop it. . ." Uruha whispered as he watched the blond run amok in the dungeon. 

Reita didn't hear him though. He was busy breaking limbs and scattering red, they only managed to scratch some of his skin so far. Then, a moving figure caught his attention, it was that damn elder trying to fly away and escape. Reita smirked in the deadliest ways and threw his sword with accuracy, successfully stabbing it into the elder's left wing and pinning him down on one of the large pillars. Then Reita walked with an agonizingly slow pace as a mocking gesture for what he's about to do to the trapped man. Slow agonizing death.

"Reita!" Uruha ran to him, about to stop him. But Reita grabbed him by the neck in an air split second, easily lifting him up until he didn't have the ground to stabilize himself. The look of Reita's face, that maniacal grin, those wide eyes glimming of bloodlust, they weren't his friend's. 

"R-Rei. . ." Uruha choked, spreading his wings and began flapping them to anchor himself. Reita must've heard him because he suddenly loosened his grip on Uruha's neck as if he was burned by it. His crazed eyes turned to normal and the grin he possessed changed into a grimace like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Was the only thing Reita shouted before he flew out of the tower. Uruha stood there, breathing hard and not knowing what to do.

"What are you standing there for?! Find him and kill him!" The elder shouted, voice no longer intimidating to Uruha. Pathetic. Uruha gritted his teeth, he didn't know what to do anymore. He grabbed the sword and flew out to follow Reita, but not before 'accidentally' kicking the sword deeply buried in the elder's wings in the process, making him yelp and groan in pain.

Reita passed through one of the gates, heading somewhere unknown that would get him away from that place that he once called home. But he was eventually followed by a very confused and very angry Uruha in his way out and into the world he entered into, which was the Earth.

"REEIIIITTAAAAAA!"

________________________________

(Back as Ruki's POV)  
And that was where they fought here in the ground, the scene I must have seen was when Reita said he passed out and Uruha left him, returning to heaven. So then this Uruha guy snapped and just did what they told him to? To kill his best friend? I can't believe that angels aren't far from humans and demons. Not the nicest of stories you would want to tell to the children about 'beautiful tenshis with pure and clean kokoro".

I sighed, carefully sipping my steaming hot tea. Reita looked at me with curiousity, wondering what that depressed sigh was about. So if Reita couldn't return back to heaven, he will just have to deal with the human world, well, except of course the dark wings and glow in the dark eyes. I looked at Reita and his features.

"Looks adjustable. . ." I trailed.

Reita frowned, lost at my weird actions. "What is?" He asked with that sexy voice of his that made me bite my lip.

"Reita, let's make you human."

_To be continued. . ._


	2. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only want to clear some things here. This is just fiction and therefore I don't intend to harm or insult any religious beliefs with this story. Any kind of violence or evilness of any heavens here are purely from my mind for this fic.

Reita was up earlier that everyone else. His curiosity about Ruki's suggestion lingered at his mind even when he just woke up. What does Ruki even mean about making him human? Sure, he was more like an ethereal or demonic creature that last time, you choose, but does he not look like human without the wings and any other unearthly features? He quietly stood up and checked himself in the mirror, the rising sun peeking at the hills through the open window giving him just the right amount to stare at himself clearly. Well, he looked human alright, but there's a bit odd on his look. He looked a bit different but he can't quite differentiate what's there or not there. Is it the mask? But Reita had seen people around here walking with weirder masks than his own, specially at a mortals' celebration here that they have called 'matsuri'.

His mind trailed on his thoughts and his hand tried to reach his back, caressing it gently. It hurt a lot lesser than the last time, even his wings stopped forcing it's way out of his back and these were all because of Ruki's touch. Reita pleaded Ruki once, instead of running back outside like usual, after recalling the last incident where Ruki rubbed his back at the forest then his struggles stopped and the pain faded. After that discovery, Reita kept on requesting Ruki's hand on his back or chest when it starts to hurt. And Reita was very grateful for that, even though it was still a mystery how Ruki could do _that_.

Soon though, he heard his roommate groan into conciousness. He admits that he is excited and curious despite not knowing what the guy had planned for him. He tried to push Ruki once to answer his questions but Ruki just ignored him, deeply immersed in his own thoughts. So when the black haired frame moved beneath the crazily thick and mountainous size of a blanket, Reita quickly shuffled and kneeled down to face him.

**Ruki's POV**

While my mind was convincing me by saying 'I am in heaven' the moment I opened my eyes and met the most handsomely beautiful angel they could offer, reality came crashing back at me as my consciousness started processing again. OK, so I admit I'm a bit attracted to Reita, just a bit. But if I continue to wake up this way with his face hovered above mine, I might just grab his head down and smother the life out of him with my lips. But right now, I did nothing but to groan and blurt out a shocked "Fuck, Reita." with my still raspy voice.

"Good morning. And don't say such bad word in the morning, specially in someone's face, it will be utterly offending." He smiled at me and I looked at him with a face that screamed out ' _seriously?_ '. Did I forget to tell how often he would gently scold me whenever I would speak any foul words in front of him? Aoi even snickered at me like a hyena, Reita narrowed his eyes at him as a warning. Might be understandable because he's an angel, but I seriously am not happy about that part. It feels like there's another Suzumu-san in the house.

I scratched my left cheek and yawned when Reita finally stood up, rising up on my own pace. We both we then moved to prepare for the day. Suzumu-san was surprised to see us already up and cooking breakfast, sitting comfortably on one of the chairs with a smile while Reita put a plate on the table. Aoi came out from his room afterwards, throwing me a guilty look for waking up late and didn't get to help us. I just waved the spoon I'm holding to tell him it's okay so Reita ushered him to sit too and put all the plates on the table along with the other cooked dishes. When we all started to eat, I remembered something I wanted to confirm, immediately looking at Suzumu-san.

"Um Suzumu-san. . ." I swallowed my food as I caught her attention. "You're going at the town nearby today, right? Can we come with you?" I asked, proceeding with my food again.

"Oh yes, dear. What are you going to do there though?" She asked softly, wiping traces of food off her lips gently.

Aoi's face immediately beamed. "Oh! Oh! Is it a date with hotsho-!"

"You shut up, dork. I intended to drag you along too. Suzumu-san, I will take it as a chance to take Reita for a walk and buy some fitting clothes for him too. He can't just keep on wearing a kimono, right?" I sighed, looking at Reita's clothes. Sure the traditional clothing looked great on him, but wearing nothing but loincloth inside it must be really cold now that autumn's chilly wind is starting to blow. I also plan on buying some more stuffs for him.

"Oh, sorry but I'll pass even if it sounds fun. I'm proud to say I finally found a job at the town and now is my first day. But I can walk with you there!" Aoi grinned widely, happily announcing his new job as a waiter at a café called -Chromed Fantasy-

"Oh my, that's good to hear, Aoi dear!" Suzumu-san cheered, clasping her hands together in glee. "But be sure it is not dangerous, OK Aoi? And Ruki? Bringing Reita in shopping is a great idea, buy some jacket for him too since it's getting cold."

I nodded. "I will. Oh and Aoi, where are you working at again?" I smirked at him.

~~~~~~~

After a 15-minute walk to town, we parted on the way into different paths. Aoi went to his job, oh I'll definitely go and visit him at that café later. Suzumu-san taking a shortcut to the market. And lastly, me holding Reita's arm as we continued to walk. He seemed a bit anxious though, that's the moment I noticed that some people's attentions got caught by his looks. They seemed wary about his silver eyes, pale blond hair, and skin that's paper white pale. I glared at some of them and tugged at Reita to walk faster. Finally, we reached the place, a shop called -ROOM-. A brunet clad in pure white clothes was watering a vase of white lilies outside. I smiled the moment I saw him. He noticed me and smiled back.

"Ruki-kun, haven't seen you for half a month now. How have you been? Oh, and who's that with you?"

"Ah, some things happened. And his name is Reita, he is now living with Suzumu-san and me." I answered. Taking a glance at Reita, he was still a bit edgy from the looks the passerbies were giving him. "Oh and Kiyoharu-san, can we go inside?"

Kiyoharu also noticed the stares we were getting so he ushered us inside his shop. His shop is popular in the area because not only does he sell clothes, he also sell almost everything you need for your look. All kinds of make up, hair products, wigs, silver accessories, eye glasses and contact lenses, etc. That is why I come back here often.

"Reita-san does look a bit intimidating but his look doesn't seem to be just . . .made up. And I can tell that his silver eyes aren't contact lens either, it's its own color." Kiyoharu hummed in amazement, examining Reita like a good meat.

"Kiyoharu-san, I'm glad you noticed. Now, I would like you to help me with him." I grinned.

"What will you do?" Reita asked curiously, looking around the shop in awe. Things he had never seen before, something he never had the chance to see in his former home, are now displayed all around him.

"Hmm, judging by the way people looked at him, I think I know what you want, Ruki-kun." Kiyoharu gave Reita a resolute look.

~~~~~~~

"U-uh. . ." A raven head popped out from a dressing area of a certain café somewhere in the town. "K-Kaya-san, is this really m-my uniform? You must have mistakenly switched it with. . . with Yuuki."

An elegant hand adorned with jewelries rose up to cover pearly white teeth as Kaya laughed with grace. "Oh, Aoi darling, we've already talked about this, right? You agreed to wear a maid uniform, so I'm pretty sure I didn't mistake it for someone else. And Yuuki requested a pink kimono, saying that it suits his pink hair."

Aoi finally emerged from the covers, head bowed in shame. "I know I'm gay but isn't this a bit too much?" He muttered under his breath.

Kaya's laugh bubbled up again and Aoi found that it's actually soothing his nervousness. "Oh my, say that again and you'll regret it after you've seen yourself! Go face that large mirror over there!" Kaya had that cheerful tone that made Aoi walk cautiously towards the said mirror. Why the dressing room itself didn't have a mirror, Aoi kinds of understand it now if his boss would be waiting outside like Kaya wants to be the very first to see.

And his eyes widened like saucer plates upon looking at himself in the mirror. Kaya was right and he instantly regretted what he said. He looked stunning from head to toe. Black shoes paired with black knee-high socks, frilly white and black maid uniform with intricate designs that's shortened enough to bare his proudly unblemished milky thighs, long raven strands tied into a high pony tail, and his face tinted with make up that enhanced his beauty. Aoi just gaped at himself to register that he in fact was the one standing before that mirror and not someone else.

"See? I never regret to make you crossdress, you are too beautiful to be dressed in a waiter's uniform. You and Yuuki are going to be my muses. Oh! And the details of the dress is very classy, isn't it? You and Yuuki need to meet him for him to see what suits you since you're both new. He makes every single design of clothes here." Kaya rambled on, talking about the designer with praises. "Look! He makes my clothes' design too. Isn't it exquisite?" Kaya smiled broadly, his dark Lolita dress swishing when he turned around for Aoi to see it fully. It was too fancy for Aoi but Kaya suites it like a second skin.

"But! Hiyuu, Satoshi, and Ichirou wore the waiters' uniform. It's embarrassing if they would see me in this form. . ." Aoi pouted, his fingers fidgeting with his skirt.

"Oh this cute little flower." Kaya squeals, "You forgot that Zero wears a fairy dress as a mascot outside, he is my asset in this café. So no need to worry, Yuuki and you are new but you'll both be fine." Kaya laughed, opening his fan he was always holding in one smooth movement and waved it below his face. "So please don't say no darling because I will be very sad if you would rather choose to wear a manly cloth when you can be as beautiful as you are right now." He widened his eyes and batted his eye lashes repeatedly.

Well, Aoi did nothing but to sigh in defeat.

~~~~~~~

**Ruki's POV**

 

"How is it?" Kiyoharu raised a perfectly trimmed brow at me and I beamed at the result. Reita's hair is now a bleach blond hair and is now cut into a spiky Mohawk. His mask was removed and I thought I would see any ugly scars or anything bad that is needed to be covered but it actually is a foreign looking patterns marked like a tattoo across his nose that ends under his ears. Kiyoharu smiled and grabbed a white cloth and tied it across Reita's face. Kiyoharu was silent but understanding, as if he knows what is happening with his observant gaze but chose not to say anything.

"It's so awesome." I finally commented at the finished work.

"I didn't learn cosmetology for nothing." The brunet said proudly, putting his latex gloves away.

"I'm grateful of your talent, Kiyoharu-san." I giggled.

"You better be, I always make you pay half the price of my expensive talented work after all." He snorted.

I shook my head with a smile as I grabbed a pair of tubes and opened the lids carefully, taking the contents soaked on the solution inside using a cotton bud. I caught Reita's curious gaze and smiled. "These are contact lenses. Here, open your eyes wider." and after I cleaned one of the lenses, with one swift motion, I slid it over his iris and he instantly blinked rapidly then he stopped. I gave him the mirror and he again was amazed for the umpteenth time. Silver and chocolate brown colored eyes blinked in amazement. "You guys really could do this? I never thought you could change the color of your hair and eyes."

I laughed, patting his shoulder. "Okay, let's put the other one too." And so I did the same steps. He already looked a lot like human, there's just a bit more that's lacking, healthy human skin. Kiyoharu, as usual, already knew what is needed. Holding the make up for contouring in one hand and a brush with the other, he already started doing the work. He gave Reita a healthy looking skin, a darker shade than before but not tan, just the average japanese skin tone.

"Perfect." Kiyoharu whispered.

I sighed in contentment, admiring the new Reita I have promised I willl give him. This maybe artificial but it's a good step for him and my word in saying he is going to live as a human.

"I. . . I look like a normal person. " Reita said. "I look like a human."

I got stiff as I glanced at Kiyoharu, waiting for him to ask 'well, are you not a human then?' but he was just calmly standing there, smiling a sweet smile and watching Reita silently. I frowned but did not let them notice. Maybe, he did not hear it? That must be it, right? I just let the thought go and made Reita stand.  
"There's actually one more that we need to change. . ." I said, stretching my cracking limbs.

"Mmm. It's fashion time." Kiyoharu grinned.

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos or mistakes if there's any. I'll gladly correct it if you would kindly tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruki's POV**

 

Clothes suitable for Reita's style was like finding any hay in a haystack, it was that easy in Kiyoharu's shop. While I chose his clothes for a his daily purposes, I also let him choose the ones he liked. He now wore a sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants with multiple pockets and zippers that's tucked into his new combat boots at the end. It was Kiyoharu's idea and I was internally drooling at the sight of a new Reita. His old clothes were now safely tucked inside one of the paper bags, along with the other clothes we are about to pay. I gave the payment, which had a 50% discount on everything just for me, we thanked Kiyoharu and headed out to roam around the small but productive town. I took hold of Reita's right hand with my left while our free hands held numerous shopping bags full of Reita's new things.

"Where are we going?" Reita asked behind me, trying not to bump on random things or people on the way while I so much as dragged him excitedly across the street. At least he's not as stiff as a board anymore.

"Let's show Aoi your new look and let's see how he works on his new job, I happen to know the place he is working." I tugged him faster, glad that few people notice him. If they do, they are now staring at him with awe and wonder instead of the previous stares we were getting. They better be because I'd be damned if they didn't think Reita isn't looking good and sexy at all. "Oh Aoi's boxers will drop if he sees you." I cackled, finally seeing the place, glad that it was near.

Reita looked confused and a bit horrified at my joke though. Of course he didn't know that that was a joke. "Wh-what? Why?" He said, almost tripping.

I didn't answer him though, just greeting the fairy mascot outside the café that's slouching on the bench in an un-fairy like of manner. Zero just waved at us and gestured us inside. The moment we entered, we immediately saw a maid Aoi chatting with a butler Hiyuu, both holding trays, while the butlers Satoshi and Ichirou were working on the female costumers while maid Yuuki on the males. Hiyuu went to work afterwards when another female costumers came. Aoi turned to greet and usher the new male costumers, which was us by the way, and stopped halfway when he saw me, almost dropping the tray. Me on the side was trying not to laugh my hyena laugh at him, snickering while I held my stomach. I knew it! "I take it back, his panties will drop if he sees you." I whispered to Reita.

"W-w-w-wha-. . . What are you doing here?" Aoi croaked, gripping his tray hard in front of his chest, blushing something awful. Regaining my composure, I smirked at him, "Hey maid-chan, show us to our sits, would you?"

Aoi groaned, itching to smash his tray on my face. Oh I feel it, alright. "Asshole." He hissed. "Don't mock me or I swear I'll-"

"Ruki! I'm so happy to see you again, sweetheart!" Kaya squealed when he saw me, walking towards me, his dress swinging with each step. "Oh honey, it's been awhile! How are you?!" He chirped loudly, attracting some costumers attention, holding my face with his gloved hands.

"Ah, I'm doing great Kaya-san." I held his hand and kissed the back of it. He giggled at what I did, retrieving his hand gently like a true lady.

"You two know each other?" Aoi asked.

"Oh my Aoi, he's the one I've been telling you before! You're wearing his design right now, dear." Kaya laughed again. "I'm glad to see that you actually know our designer!"

Well, let's just say that Aoi's reaction was priceless. He almost retorted something when Kaya sqealed again, making some inside the café laugh at the owner's enthusiasm. "Oh my! But isn't this a gorgeous boy!" Kaya immediately held Reita's face, the blond getting startled at the sudden attention. Aoi whispering 'Oh my gawd' in his breath. "What's your name?"

"Reita."

"How handsome! You're Ruki's friend? "

"Yes."

"Not so talkative, Are you? "

"Sorry."

Kaya laughed. "Aww, you're so cute! I would want you to try the job here but I currently need the boys like Aoi right now." He turned to Ruki. "Would you both like to stay here and drink some tea? Seeing as you and Aoi are friends, which is nice, let's talk about your new designs you were planning."

"Sure thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you're behind this!" Aoi groaned, walking behind us as the three of us started to go home after his shift ended, his uniform now safely tucked away in his bag. 

I snorted at that. "It's not like it's my fault. I gave him that maid design like five days ago and you only told us you will work there just yesterday. Man that was funny." I giggled, still can't get over that coincidence. "Where do you think did I get the money to buy Reita's clothes, or the money I always give to Suzumu-san as my contribution? Kaya-san pays me real well for those designs and I always give the half to Suzumu-san for our daily budget. That's why you should be proud of that maid dress, Aoiiii~!"

"You're such a dork, Ruki. I hate you." Aoi muttered, punching my arm lightly. "Seriously though, you transformed Reita entirely. Hotshot is 101% hotshot of the town now! If you don't hurry up, someone else would bang him, you know." Aoi said as if Reita wasn't with us.

I elbowed Aoi hard it made him yelp and giggle, shooting him my if-glares-could-kill and fuck, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. 

Reita blinked, "Bang?"

Aoi sighed, "Oh this kid, really. What kind of planet did you came from?" That made me jab a finger in Aoi's side, glancing at Reita. Reita just smiled though, it made me sigh in relief as I unlocked the door of the main house, greeting some lodgers roaming outside that's currently staying at the inn. I guess Suzumu-san isn't back yet. Reita and I put the bags in my room while Aoi just threw his in his own room then he went to the kitchen to fix dinner for later. Yes, Aoi already occupied the vacant room for rent that is connected to the house. The roomers left and it was supposed to be a reserved room in case the whole inn was full because it is pretty much the only room connected to the house and the inn. But now that no one occupies it, Aoi moved there and jokingly told me that 'we could finally have the room for our selves with Reita and do ANYTHING without getting disturbed.' Ah, that pervert. Like I said, it's Aoi, so he meant nothing but perverted stuff. Well, Reita stayed with me and didn't move with him despite it having a wider space because of his 'heal-my-pain' relationship with me. Returning back to the present, Reita helped me unpack the bags and I put the clothes in the laundry. I saw Reita looking at the mirror with wide eyes as if he still can't believe his new appearance and I just leave him be with a smile, starting to do the laundry in the laundry room. 

When I came back in our room though, I didn't expect Reita to meet me with a tight hug. I was shocked didn't move for a minute, my heart started thudding in that fast space and my hands were awkwardly dangling from my sides until I wrapped them on the small of his back, my palm sliding up and down the planes of it. What the heck is happening I don't know but I do know that I'm enjoying the hug.

"Thank you." He whispered real close to my ear, making me shiver. "Thank you so much for everything."

I blushed, stuttering a 'welcome' back at him. Man, did I not expect this at all. He pulled away slightly enough to look at me, his face showed adoration and his mouth had a beautiful smile in it. My breath stopped, and I just stared at him with my mouth agape like an idiot.

"Get a room." That was just a whisper. But that whisper made us twist our heads in the direction where it came from. "Okay, I know you are already in a room but Suzu-chan is already here and we'll start dinner soon so you both should come out now." 

He left the door open after smirking at my deadly glare. That bastard just ruined my romantic moment! Reita though, hugged me real tight one last time before following Aoi out. I sighed, fixing my hair and heading out too just in time to hear Suzumu-san shrill upon seeing Reita. 

"Dear lord! Oh, you look a lot healthier now!" She cupped Reita's hand with both of her own, rubbing it lovingly. "Oh Ruki, you made a real good job here, honey!"

I grinned smugly. "No problem! What made you come home late though? "

"I just stopped by on one of my friend's house to chat for a bit. She was inviting me for some onsen that they just opened, I told her I would want to but I can't leave if there's still roomers here." She sat tiredly as we all fixed the table, putting plates and bowls on it.

I frowned. "You can go. We will take care of the inn." She looks like she needed it after all, the poor middle aged lady looks a lot tired than before and I worry about her because I already consider her as my mother.

"Oh boys, of course I won't leave you alone while I go on vacation. I'd feel guilty if I let my boys work while I'm nothing but relaxing there." She smiled at me sadly.

"Seriously, Suzumu-san. But may I ask when is that invitation available?" I asked, taking a bowl of miso soup from Aoi and muttering my thanks.

"Oh, she said that it depends on when I'm available. My that sweet Saya, she's just so humble." She made a dreamy face. Aoi and Reita listening on our conversation quietly, waiting for the end result of it.

I perked up at that, remembering the schedule. "Really? But we can all be free tomorrow because the lodgers are checking out if I remember it correctly." I stated, munching on my bowl of rice.

She stopped eating, beaming like a child. "Oh sweet! Boys? Fix your things after dinner! We're going to the onsen!"

I laughed at her excitement. Well, I guess I could use a hot spring once in a while. It had been too long since I've gone in one. I'm also going to make sure that Reita would also enjoy it very much too. . . . .I didn't mean it in a lewd way if that's what you're thinking, or maybe it was me thinking, but that thought is REALLY tempting.

"Yatta!" Aoi finally opened his mouth. "But, can we really tag along with you, Suzu-chan? You were the only one invited." As if he was shy at all, of course he's not. That's Aoi alright. See how he made up that 'Suzu-chan' nickname? And he's been using it the moment he started living here. But he does have a point after all. I nodded in agreement, nearly finishing my food.

She wiped her mouth. "Don't worry! She already told me to bring my family before I even told her about you boys." 

Now that's relieving to hear. Reita just ate silently but was looking at us with obvious curiousity on what the hell is an onsen. Well, I'll just explain to him later when we're alone. I've been doing this for a while now, explaining to Reita every things that he should know in our, humans, normal life. I'm not going to get tired of it, he needs to learn everything in here even if it's not as magical as his old life had been. The detriment that was left from his traumatizing experience there was not a small deal and it obviously affected him physically and mentally. He seemed like he wanted to talk more, but refrains himself. Sometimes, his smile won't reach his eyes. Sometimes he won't even smile at all and he would seem to cut himself off from everyone, just silent and a far gaze in his eyes. I'm just thankful that our outing just now seemed to had a good effect on him. And I do hope he'd enjoy this next outing.

 

Man, I'm starting to sound like a parent.

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was trying to update my other fics too. Failing with a writer's block for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mentions of angels, demons, and heaven here is not based on the Biblical or any religious beliefs. It's just fictional so don't be offended if something isn't going the way characters are supposed to be in the Bible.

"Did you see that, princess?! It's unmistakably his son! He's alive, they didn't kill him like his father! They just threw him down here. Lucky!" A white-haired head jumped in glee and grey eyes brimmed with happiness stared up to the dark figure sitting behind the grand piano. His thick voice that many thought was nonexistent is now oozing with undeniable excitement that competed with the ringing piano. The 'princess' ended the song to hear the recently entered figure.

"Oh, I know sweetie. That's good news for their kind. They might not need to search for a random heir apparent. . .Hmm, should I tell my darling the good news? He's been helping to look for pontential heir, afterall." Gloved hands removed themselves from the keys of the sleek instrument, lifting a bottle of water with a straw and wrapped in miniature resemblance of a Lolita dress.The 'princess' took a slow sip and put it back down.

The white head giggled, finding the idea interesting. "Count Kamijo? He always help at night though, not much help he can do because all participants have gone home." Pale face tried his best not to laugh but failing.

A rich laugh came from the princess, covering pearly white teeth with gloved hand. "Oh, dear. If my darling hears you, he'll turn barbaric again, you know. He just doesn't want to stay too long under the sun is all, it's an un-vampire thing to do for him, trying to be like the old times. Go south of the sun from here then, and tell them the news."

"Count Kamijo knows we've evolved, right? And. . .Can I bring the new guy with us?"

"Oh, he knows, he just can't accept it. The raven? But why?"

"Silly Princess! I won't bring the human with me! The other one!"

"Oh, okay. You both be careful on your trip! And don't anger my darling, okay?"

"No worries. . . Kaya-sama." Zero closed the door with a chuckle. "Oooh this must be fun. Yuuki! YUUKIIIII!!! WE'RE GOING SOMEWHERE! Ugh, this newby."

"I heard you." Yuuki huffed. He grabbed Zero, by the ear, hard, and they disappeared into the shadows. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Ruki's POV**

I made Reita's contour before everything else that morning, along with his contacts and hair. We all took turns to shower and because Reita was the first and I'm last, I managed to do it. And then after we finished preparing, there's this part where Reita looked like an ant with all the baggages he was carrying, specially when Aoi made him carry his gigantic luggage while Suzumu-san left her's on Reita to thank her friend Saya for providing the car. I carried my own to the trunk and shoved it in. "Good grace, we're just going to the onsen, not moving out." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes at the sight of Reita with Aoi's baggages of his size he carried. It's amazing how he can carry all those with ease, but well, non-human strength.

We all fixed our things on the back of the pick-up and settled in the car, ready to go. That friend Saya must be really well-off for providing us a vehicle and a driver while she has her own. Also, a very good friend of Suzumu-san for bothering to invite us on her onsen and stay there all we want. If she's just doing it to brag on Suzumu-san, I don't feel like it's the case at all. Speaking of, she was knocking on the car window.

I opened it and greeted her with curious eyes. She grinned like a teenager and Suzumu-san asked if she needed something.

"Hello, boys! Can I borrow your mother until we arrive? I kinda wanna catch up with her stories more! You see, we really haven't seen each other for a long time. Can she hop in the other car instead?" Her cheery voice surprised me. And she had this yankee accent but I didn't want to ask. We all smiled at the mention of 'mother' though. We already labeled to ourselves that Suzumu-san is our mother but hearing it from someone else out loud felt so good. "Ne~ Suzu-chiii, can we?"

Aoi answered with a 'sure thing', Reita just nodded politely, and me? "Please take care of her." I said. Suzumu-san looked happy and carefully got out of the car, we closed it and I once again did not expect a pinch on my cheeks from the window. "These cute kids! Oh don't worry about her, I'll take good care of her." Saya smiled.

"Saya-chan, don't make it sound like I'm a baby!"

"Oh, cut that, you're still a baby! Just a bit of wrinkles, but still a baby." 

Okay, they're acting like kids and totally happy, I can assure myself now that they'll have a good time with just the two of them. And I'm stuck with a loud mouth and a silent one. The driver? He's listening to the radio, or trying to with Aoi's mouth beside him. Then, there, we finally hit the road.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We arrived at the place after a 3-hour drive. Aoi got out and excitedly checked out the surroundings while Reita's mind was still elevated from our trip, he did not take his curious eyes off from the window, after all. 

I waited for a bit and gently tugged at him to go out. He complied, but his legs kind of wobbled for a bit since it's his first time to travel on car.

The place wasn't different from our own. Only that it's got wider vicinity, like a traditional mansion, and natural hot springs. And, oh, it's got its own shrine too. They built a shrine of. . . Ebisu. Wasn't he the god of commerce? I shrugged and followed everyone else inside, craving for a hot bath that this place has promised me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Aaaaah, this is so nice." Aoi moaned, almost sexualy. Okay, sexualy, when he finally immersed himself in the hot water up to his chest. We decided to have a hot bath at night because it's a lot enjoyable that way. The cold air of the night in contrast to the hot springs hitting our skin at the same time, even Aoi agreed.

Reita and I finally emerged from the lockers with towels wrapped around our waist after waiting for him to take every clothes off, he took almost an hour taking his tight pants off, my fault for choosing that. Aoi didn't even try to be discreet as he stared at Reita's dick wide-eyed when we removed the towels to be ready. "Damn it, Reita, warn me first before flashing me your junk, will yah? I thought it was a big snake! Man, you really are a complete package." Reita blushed and I rolled my eyes but Aoi kept staring. I can't look, I tried my best not to look at it when we were in the lockers. I'm afraid that if I look at it **again** I might not be able to take my eyes off and ogle forever. It's not good to lust after former angel alright, he might hate me or get angry at me or be disgusted with me and say I'm immoral, that's what I thought. So even if I've got a crush on him, I might not be able to say it.

The raven stared at Reita's maskless, clothless, contour less face. Trust Aoi to look at their dicks first before the face. "Cool tattoos! But why would you put that on your face and cover it?" Aoi gestured at Reita's nose.

"Will you shut up, Aoi? Your poor jaw might fall off, you know." I interrupted the one-sided conversation and Reita smiled a silent thanks. Aoi glared at me but obeyed, but not before muttering something like 'jealous brat' that I easily ignored as I washed myself with a bucket of water and Reita copied me. We then followed suit and enjoyed the hot spring. Reita had a hard time adjusting to the hot water at first, but he relaxed after a while.

I sighed in pleasure, feeling my muscles relax at the temperature. Its steam rising up my face and warming the cold skin of my cheeks. I am so thanking Saya for this. And I'm so glad that even Aoi got so relaxed that he rested his mouth or else I would have stuck something in it myself. To our lucky surprise, we're actually the first guests to try the outdoor hotsprings and tell the management if it's okay, and it's FREE. But then again, Saya told us that it would still be free for us if we visited here later than her invitation. I'm so happy that we came here immediately though, because we've got the whole place to our selves. It will likely be uncomfortable for Reita if strangers keeps on noticing his looks again because I, for obvious reasons, removed his contours and contact lenses before letting him soak. And besides, I like it better without geezers soaking with us.

On the other side of the hot spring covered with thick bamboos and large stones are the women's. Suzumu-san along with Saya and the other female guests that Saya invited were telling stories with each other and laughing. It was faint but I could hear their voices. At least Suzumu-san is being her old social butterfly again.

"Hey, boys!" I jumped and my eyes flew open (didn't even notice I closed them) when I heard an unfamiliar voice, even Aoi slipped and almost drowned in the hot water while Reita was being. . .well, Reita. The man that looked like on his forties that's wearing a hakama uniform was standing on the cobble path and laughed heartily when he seemed to have succeeded in shocking us.

"Come on! Are you enjoying your stay here so far? You can call me Arai-san! Would you like to try our _sake_ while you are in there?" He grinned, looking at us hopefully. We immediately took the offer, wanting to try it since the last time we were in an onsen, we were minors.

"Wait, how old are you boys?" He halted from going back inside, turning back at us. Wasn't he supposed to ask that beforehand?

Aoi laughed before answering '23' and I answered '21', surprise? Aoi acted like the younger one but of course he does his work seriously so I'm really not that worried about his future. We then looked at Reita but he just frowned and bit his lip as if thinking. Okay, how old are angels like him supposed to be?

"Thirteen deca-"

"He's 25! I swear!" I must've raised my voice at a higher octave than normal, but there's no choice but to shout a lie the moment I heard what Reita started to say. Who the heck would believe someone to live a hundred of years? I myself can't believe it! I know he's an angel but come on, a hundred years? Even Aoi got eeriely silent on that.

Arai-san just looked confused for a bit before smiling again and proceeded inside. Not so long after and he was carrying a stack of three trays with sake bottles and some plates of side dishes each on top. He distributed them in each tray then placing them on the water, letting it float beside us. We thanked him and he once again told us to enjoy it, returning back inside. I poured just a bit into my cup and tasted their wine, it tasted sweeter than the usual rice wine that I've had before, and it was heavenly. Aoi thought the same, and stated it verbally too. Reita sipped some slowly and silently.

"Is it good?" I asked, wondering if he's drank wine before but doubting otherwise.

"Y-yeah." He answered but his face looked conflicted. Was it bitter for him?

"Well, just tell me if you can't handle it, okay?" 

"Okay. I will. . ."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One thing I've learned about Reita is that he can be a fat-assed liar when it comes to alcohol tolerance. Saying you can handle it when you actually can't is like asking for a threesome when you can't even handle two. And now, the bottles of wine he drank is fucking with his brain. He was smiling, almost grinning goofily even, a very rare sight. He even giggled when we were telling ghost stories. Aoi is getting more than tipsy as well, and to be honest, me too. But I still have the rational mind to haul them up from the water before any of us drowned in the newly opened spring and destroy it's image. I even managed to stack the floating trays along with the bucket of empty bottles on a safe ground before following the two towards where our hakamas should be, our original clothes stuffed in a bag. I had to help Reita get his clothes on, otherwise he would've walked around with his hakama open in front. Tempting, but not good at all.

Arai-san gave a look at us and laughed, seeming to enjoy watching Reita walk on every direction. The old man showed us to our room which is. . .a couple's room, two futons lying close together and were red futons that two ladies were fixing, definitely a couple's room. They then bowed and went out.

"Arai-san, don't you have a room for four?" I asked, blinking at our bags that was moved inside.

"Boy, you wouldn't want to walk there in that state, it's too far. Besides, Saya-chan wants you guys closer to her room, so she could check on you tomorrow." He said, just in time to hear two drunk voices of females, giggling nonstop. The sliding door opened and there stood Suzumu and Saya with their hands draped on each other's shoulder, drunk to the core.

"Hello, my sons~! Who's more sober of the two, Aoi or Reitaaa?" Slurring Suzumu went in. The moment she saw Reita slumped down dazily and Aoi still standing and looking good, she held the raven's arm instead and tugged him out with her. "So I'm taking Yuu with me, okay~? Ruki take care of our Reiii-chan, okay~?" She giggled, hiccuping after doing so and grabbing a complaining Aoi out along with Saya. Arai-san bowed and I thanked him, bowing as well before he went out to assist the three. I sighed, closing the door and turning my attention on the blond head that's already lolling to the side. He still looks so handsome even when he's drunk as shit. 

"Rei?" He didn't respond, I sat in front of him and I shook his shoulder. "Hey, Rei."

"Hmm?" He finally looked up, brows raised as a silent question.

"You want to sleep?"

"Me? No. . .No." He shook his head, laughing when the room shook with him. I sighed, trying to stand up to get coffee for him to sober up. Suddenly, his hand was wrapped on mine in a strong grip, causing me to halt from moving. It was trembling and I immediately became worried.

"Don't leave, please." He said with a weak voice, his eyes that seemed so sad were casted down and his shoulder was tense.

I squeezed his hand, sitting back down in front of him. "I won't, tell me what's wrong?"

"I. . . " He seemed to hesitate, almost looking ashamed before saying it fully. "I . . .miss my old home." His voice cracked, and he's trying not to cry but failing. "I miss it, and it's weird, right? They tried to kill me there. And before that, they never really liked me, the arch angels would always look at me with disdain. B-but, I still miss it. A-and, I miss my best friend, Uruha." He chocked, tears already flowing down freely from his eyes. So this is what he's been keeping inside all this time when he's sober. He getting homesick, and because it's not like a trip in a bus kind of distance, he must feel worse. I've noticed how often he would stare at nothing as if he's in a deep thought. And now that his barriers are down, his sadness and frustrations are flowing out of him.

I bit my lip, thinking twice before I made my choice, hugging him against me and gently stroking his back. He just let me and even buried his face on my chest, trembling.

"It's not weird." I pointed out. "Of course you'd still miss them, it's was your home. And your treasured best friend. No matter what happened, you still grew up there and it's not bad to miss them." I wanted to cry too but I can't, I've haven't cried for a long time now. But it's just that I know the feeling. I've felt it before, in my _old_ home too, before I became an orphan. The feeling of those good memories in the place and knowing that you can't go back is torture.

He cried until he calmed down, his eyes became red and swollen. I held his face for him to look at me. "Hey, it's alright, okay? It's normal, we all have things we miss so it's okay to be sad about it. And I know that you still have a lot to learn to get used to this place, that's why don't forget that we're here with you, I'm here to help you. " Did I sound sappy? Whatever, I still said what I wanted to. Because even if it would take a longer time for him to adapt and adjust, I'll do my best to teach him everything this world would demand on him.

You wouldn't have guessed what happened next, me neither. Because after those words left my mouth, something ignited in his eyes and he grabbed my head towards his, making our lips meet together. Of course I'm shocked as hell, because I thought I am the only one whose got the flames for him and here he is, kissing me like a dream come true. My thought about him getting disgusted by me being gay flew out of the window. My mind was still loading, telling me it's true that his lips were on mine. Though he thought I rejected him when I didn't move my lips so he immediately retreated.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking, I w-was jus-"

"No." I said, it's now me who quickly grabbed his head and kissed him hard. He gasped but kissed me back as well, our lips connecting over and over. God, I've always dreamed of tasting his lips so bad and now I have it in all its glory. 

When I pushed my tongue inside his, he seemed to try to do the same like a curious child. Our tongues playing while we kissed passionately, wet noises coming out of it. He gently pushed me down the tatami, our lips disconnecting in a loud pop. He stared at me with want but also that usual hint of I-don't-know-what-to-do-next hesitation. And I wanted to confirm something as well.

"Rei, tell me if you're still drunk that tomorrow you'll forget this." I stared up at the blond hovering above me, wanting him to tell the truth.

"I'm not, not anymore. I will remember this, and I don't want to forget it." His tone was serious, even his eyes weren't hiding a lie.

"Then good, because I don't want you to forget." I smiled, reaching up to pet his hair. "By the way, you suck at kissing." I lied. Something about me became brave, my character changing whenever I'm so turned on. Any it's happening right now, my own devilish side. "Come here and kiss me while you take your clothes off. Remember when I said I will teach you everything? I mean it. You'll be my angel with my kind of demon, no one else's. " I smirked.

He immediately understood and grabbed his haori, sliding it down his back along with his hakama sexily, exposing that perfect body. Then he leaned down, pecking my lips sweetly. "I want to be your angel, and I will be a demon for you. Teach me everything, Ruki." His baritone voice said, kissing me back with passion again.

Now I finally know that I have a true guardian angel and in flesh. Oh, and is becoming my lover.

 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved! ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, smut in first person POV is so hard for me. Yet i wrote it even if it took me ages. Cause, hey, it's about time.

**Ruki's POV**

I started my morning with a throbbing headache/hangover but it didn't go further worse in which I was grateful. Aoi who drunk a bit more than me yesterday had a little bit of a trip in the comfort room for every couples of minutes. Suzumu-san was no different, drinking aspirin and water the moment she woke up and trying not to copy Aoi. Oh, and they hated Reita. Why? Because the bleached blond guy that couldn't even stand straight last night was there sitting beside the pond, smiling with no hint of 'I-got-fucked-up-last-night' aura at all, just feeding the colorful koi fishes with that happy smile.

"Ugh, why is he smiling like that? It's making me feel even more pathetic and wanna hurl." Aoi groaned, slouching on a bench near the pond beside me, a perfect view of Reita who went on our opposite part where the fishes gathered. Suzumu-san went in to find Saya.

I just hummed, watching the blond with a smile while sipping on my tea despite my headache. I did not notice how Aoi raised his brows suspiciously at me. He then looked at me then at Reita and then me again, sensing the weird smile on our faces. "Ahem, so. . .how was the couple's room?" He asked, trying to sound casual as he stretched his arms above his head and crossed it behind his head.

"I'm telling you, it was veeery useful." I smirked at the memory. Fuck, just thinking about last night gives me a boner.

Aoi got silent, head snapping to the side and looking at me with an epic face. "You mean. . .did you two. . . ?"

My smirk widened. "Yeah, we did."

 

**Last Night**

"Teach me, Ruki." Reita whispered on my ear, licking my earlobe in a way that made me squirm and moan.

"The way you're doing it, I'm guessing you already know what to do. " I panted, looking at his face that is full of want. He, for the first time, smirked at me and pressed his hot tongue flat on my neck just on the right spot that made me shiver. It's actually weird, because he already knew just exactly where and what my pleasure point is. Reita raised his head and took in my reaction. 

"Uruha once told me how humans make love, it's the same as ours but we are much more intimate. We draw pleasure out from where our partner's body has it." Reita stated, caressing my locks. "And you know what? I can see another one here." After saying that, he immediately returned returned to kissing and lapping my neck, nipping just below my adam's apple. I gasped and whimpered, getting more turned on every second. He then kissed and lick lower with that sly appendage until he reached one nipple and played with it. Gods, for an angel that tongue is too sinful.

"F-Fuck, Reita, you damn tease." I gritted my teeth, pushing my chest up for more.

He withdrew his tongue though, making me groan in frustration. "Words." He said before returning back. I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously? But then my eyes did roll back on its own when he removed my clothes below and rubbed his cold hand on my hot arousal for the sake of teasing that made me bite back a scream, his mouth still sucking on my nipples.

"Reita~" I whined. I couldn't help it, I wanted him for months now and that is already a long time for me since I broke up with my last boyfriend just a week before Reita came. It had been the last time I got laid as well. So now I want nothing but for Reita to fuck me to oblivion.

Reita held my thighs and spread them apart. "You're so impatient, I might tease you further." he laughed and I growled, as if daring him. He lowered his face down to my crotch, waiting for that hot mouth to finally be in proper use wrapped around my cock rather than mock me. But I felt it down my ass instead, licking me _there_. I've heard about it before, but never tried it myself because it felt too dirty, unsanitary, and wrong. I yelped at the feeling. It did felt so wrong, and so fucking good. I'm just so glad I took a very good bath first despite not knowing that this would happen. My thoughts immediately flew out of the window the moment that slick tongue breached me, my hand gripping his bleached hair painfully, a long moan escaping my throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, unh Reita. . .Gods, shit! " I kept on cursing, pushing myself more on that heavenly tongue. Reita didn't scold me cursing for the first time, but pushing a long finger alongside his tongue inside me instead, his nail scraping that spot that made my hips jerk up and I abruptly cum. I tried my very best not to scream it out and make the whole place know what we were doing. I slumped down, panting harshly and Reita blinked, laughing cutely.

"So, are you good now?" He asked, feigning innocence. Well fuck him because I could feel his rock-hard arousal pressed on my leg.

"Don't underestimate me, Rei. I can take you just fine and cum again." I grinned, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Then there was that hesitance on his face again. "Oh jeez, where did that smirking Reita had gone to. I want him back." I pouted, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's just that, you guys kept talking how huge I am and. . .and I don't want to hurt you." Oh, it was just that. I giggled, unwrapping my legs around him and sitting up, grabbing his own clothes until we're both totally devoid of any piece of clothing. I kissed him, again and again as I sneakily grabbed that cock he was afraid of putting inside me. He sighed the moment I touched it and it was indeed huge, larger than when he was flaccid. I broke the kiss, staring at it facinately. "And here everyone thought that angels are like Ken dolls, junkless. Well I'm a living proof that that's not true." I whispered, leaning down to lick at the head. Reita was watching me with hooded eyes. I proceeded on what I was doing, trying to put him in my mouth without hurting him with my teeth.

He relaxed his head back and closed his eyes, his hand on my head. "I don't even know what that doll is." He hissed, caressing my locks lovingly while he took in the pleasure I was giving him. I didn't answer him, too busy trying to take more of that hot flesh inside my mouth. His blunt tip rubbing deliciously at the roof of my mouth. . .if I could just take him further down.

"Haaah Ruki, so good." Reita moaned, his hips jerking up unintentionally that made me gag. He almost panicked, but I grabbed his hand that tried to push me away and took more of him, starting to deep throat him and breath through my nose the moment that cock slid past my gag reflex. We both moaned, my own vibrating around that hard flesh. He kept on thrusting for a bit, feeling more confident every second without any more hesitance until he hissed, pushing me up.

"I want to put it in you." he told me, licking my bottom lip. I moaned at those words, letting him push me down the futon once again, spreading my legs and propping my thighs up his hips. His saliva trickled down until it hit my own cock, sliding past my balls and onto my hole. He licked his lips afterwards, aiming his cock slick with my very own saliva in my entrance, rubbing it first on his saliva before slowly pushing it in. It was hard at first, I wasn't prepared enough and he's huge, but once the head went in past those tight ring of muscles, we didn't have any problem other than stopping ourselves from making too much sound.

"Shit. . .ngh, Rei, so huge~." I groaned, feeling his pulsing cock inside me. It's obvious from the way his ragged breath was hitching that he's restraining himself from thrusting into me fully. But I don't have that much patience anymore, I want to feel him more, take more of him,be with him. So I decided, my legs wounding around his hips, tightening until I managed to pull him closer and felt his engorged cock bury deeper inside me. The action made him slam his mouth on mine before releasing a long muffled moan. Finally, he didn't seem to care anymore about his inept worry of hurting me and started thrusting to the hilt with a hard but still slow pace. The friction itself made me shudder and sob in desire. He left kisses and nips here and there, trying to cover me with it.

"Reita, more, please." I moaned, tightening my muscles around him to invoke him, which worked immediately. 

"Aaah, Ruki, so tight." He groaned, shooting me with a very heated gaze before fixing our position and started to truly go at me at last. I cried out in surprise and my fingers started digging on that powerful-looking shoulders. So angels could go rough if they want to. Because Reita kept on thrusting faster and faster until he was totally pounding me into the mattress with utmost vigor until I'm already a sweaty quivering mess underneath him, vulgar sounds of slick skin slapping againts one another was too loud inside the otherwise silent room. Just the way I needed it. Hitting that sweet spot inside me dead on while I take the delicious burn at the assault of my ass always make me come undone. My voice kept on coming out involuntarily, crying out my pleasure as I'm near my peak again. 

I don't care if someone hears us anymore, we're in a couple's room dammit. Reita seems to be nearing his limit as well from the way he kept on pistoning into me in a hurried and desperate manner.

"Rei, I. . .I'm cumm-. . .ah!" I cried out and came on my abdomen, shuddering from the intense orgasm that continued longer when Reita groaned throatily while he tensed and slammed all the way in me, his thick flesh pulsing as I milked him dry with my continuous squeezing.

As a breathless Reita landed beside me without pulling out, his gaze was now erased of lust but replaced with earnest love, fixing my messy hair from covering my face and cupping my red-tinted cheek. We stared at each other with smiles lingering on our faces. I can't believe that it really happened, as if it's still a distant dream that I always kept as a secret. It wasn't until Reita ran his fingers on my back and his baritone voice uttered 'I love you' to me that I finally knew this wasn't a dream anymore. 

"I love you too Rei, for so long now." I cried, tears flowing down my eyes and I don't even know why I'm crying. I just did, and he pulled me closer to him, strong arms wrapping around me in a protective manner.

"Shh, I know now, you think I don't love you just as long?" Reita laughed, kissing my forehead. "After all the greatest things you've done for me, even just the fact that you accepted and helped me despite what you saw and did not run screaming 'monster' down that forest, has already made me fall for you."

I blushed redder than a tomato, biting my lips to keep from squealing at his confession. I grinned, rolling on top of him and clenching my muscles around his cock that's still buried inside me. He yelped with wide eyes and waited on what I would do next. "You know, I actually fell with you as well before I even saw you." I started grinding my hips, working my ass on that flesh that's starting to get hard again.

He held my hips and started to thrust up as well, releasing a pleasured huff. "Oh? How was that?" His voice was raspy, groaning once in a while.

"I tripped over those wings and fell on you, don't you know?" I hissed, feeling him swell inside me so I increased my pace. "Heck, I broke my nose from that. _Aaah, shit._ "

Reita laughed but groaned when I slammed down on him. "So should I thank my wings that vanished because it showed me to you?"

"Pretty much. . .nnngh. . .b-but I'm still not going to forgive it about my nose." I told him between moans.

"You nose is fine, don't worry." Reita thrusted up, repeating it in quick succession until we both came once again.

We took a couple more rounds after that. On all fours as he kissed and licked my back that made me jerk every time that hot lips hit my spine. On the wall as we kissed and whispered 'I love you's to each other. On my side as he fucked me from behind while hugging me. Our coupling lasted till the moon was down, our room filled with a strong smell of musk and sweat, even traces of cum here and there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold it, enough! Too much information. I'm jealous, I'm single, I'm out!" Aoi shouted, covering his ears. 

I snorted and sipped on my tea. "Okay, but you were the one who asked." Well, I told him the story, except the part regarding every important thing including Reita as an angel, since he was only interested in the sex. Mostly, I just described how huge Reita was, what positions did we do, and how many rounds. And now Aoi's breaking down about the fact that he's still single with no one to mingle with in this resort while his best friend is already taken just last night.

"But you should tell Suzumu-san, since she's now our mother." 

"Of course, I will." I smiled, watching Reita turn around curiously and started following whatever it is that caught his interest, just like always. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reita was sure he felt that mouse looking at him. He frowned and turned his head to the side, seeing the accused mouse running the moment he moved towards it. So, he followed, hunting the mouse down the hallway.

"Reita, dear? Can I talk to you?"

The mouse disappeared in Reita's sight the moment he heard Suzumu's voice. He turned to see the lady standing a few feet behind him with a smile. He nodded and Suzumu led him into an empty karaoke room. Reita didn't question, just following obediently though he wondered why Suzumu led him here. The lady sat them both on the cushioned chair, taking his hand on both of hers. "Reita-chan, I heard Ruki and Aoi talking just a while ago." Suzumu once again smiled but there's a bit of a crease on her brows.

Reita raised both of his brows in question. "What were they talking about?"

Suzumu sighed. "That you two made love last night? So, are you dating now?" 

Reita looked at Suzumu straight in the eye and nodded with a smile. "We did, I wanted him to be my mate forever."

Suzumu was shocked by the boldness of the answer with no hint of hesitance. It almost seemed like the kid told her in the most sincere and a very innocent way. "Aww, you're such a weird kid. But you should know that your bonds should be strong or it would end up badly for both of you and you'll tend to get hurt. This old lady is just telling you this because we are all family now and I don't want any of my kids to be sad in any way, OK? You, Ruki, and Aoi are all precious to me now and I can't take it if something bad happens to any of you. And since you and Ruki are now lovers, I hope you maintain that love." Suzumu had that serious face despite her soft features, wanting Reita to fully understand what she really meant and hope that he would remember it. They are still young and from her own experience, her love didn't end up the way she wanted it.

Reita looked at her confusedly, not actually understanding why because. . ." but isn't it that when you choose a lover, it's for life? I love Ruki and I chose him, he chose me as well so we are not allowed to find someone else right?" It's the rules, and no one should be changing that.

Suzumu smiled sadly, stroking Reita's hand gently. "Oh I know, my dear. But that's not how this world works now, it's ugly and cruel. I don't want you boys to be a victim of it. "

Reita felt Suzumu strain herself from crying, so he didn't hesitate to hug her and comfort her. "I promise you, I won't let anything like that happen." Ever.

_Because when their partners leave or disappear,_

_as written in the rules,_

_The angels die. . ._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reita looked irked because he had been walking for an hour now, still now finding it. But then he didn't quit, padding across every paths until he found it again. He grinned, spoting an unsuspecting mouse munching on a gyoza on the table. Reita neared it slowly and quietly until he reached the said table. The moment the mouse noticed him, it was too late. Reita had an empty sake bottle above it, the mouse staring at it with large brown eyes and it took the mouse a single squeak before it got trapped in the bottle.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah, problems after problems came and I couldn't write faster. I might not be able to update sooner but I'll try my best. I hate it when my own real world decides to give me bulls.

**Ruki's POV**

I was biting my lip for the past hour now while sitting on a bench outside. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. It's about time I should tell Suzumu-san about me and Reita or she might get angry. Or will she either way if I tell her or not? I shuddered upon remembering the last time she got angry, it was a very long time ago but it was still very fresh in my mind. It was when I was still at my rebellious stage as a teenager and went home late one night with my breath reeking of liquor and a bit tipsy. Suzumu-san waited for me at the front door with a smiling face but she had that dark aura surrounding her that you'd almost think it's visible, and a very visible vein etching at the side of her forehead. It immediately made me sober and gulp nervously. Her sleeves folded up to her elbows and she greeted me with a very painful pinch at my ear and dragged me further into the house with it. I thought my ear would have another hole on it by her newly filed sharp nails. I spent the whole night trying to sit straight on my heels and if I ever wavered, she would hit my back with a folded magazine while she scolded me over and over. I have always wondered if she ever dreamed of being a monk because she certainly could imitate a strict one.

But honestly, I would never want her to be upset as much as possible. She's the nicest person I've ever met and the best mother-like that I've ever had. I can't imagine how someone could possibly do something to intentionally hurt her. Yet, according to her diary I accidentally read when I was cleaning her room, she had been deceived by a couple of men before when she was young, only trying get in either her skirt or her pocket since she inherited her parents' savings. But she didn't crumble from that, deciding to build an inn from half those savings and leave the half for emergencies. It was the end of her diary, continuing with the date when she took me in and wanted me to be her son. I didn't wonder about the huge time gap on it. And I thought that what those guys did had been cruel enough, but when I met the obaa-san selling beautiful flowers in the town, I heard another upsetting story. 

There was someone who finally loved her fully, dating her and giving her flowers he bought from the obaa-san herself everyday. They were the rumoured 'sweetest couple ' that time, and when the guy proposed to Suzumu-san, they all said that it's destiny. But things started spiralling down, when Suzumu and her husband found out later on that she's incapable of producing a child. First, they started fighting in every matter, even in the presence of others. Then the guy started being an alcoholic until he started demanding money from Suzumu. Then there came the time when the asshole brought in a hooker inside Suzumu's house did she finally break. She kept shouting and crying at him until he slapped her hard. The last thing they both finally mutually agreed upon together was their marriage divorce, and the guy soon left after. I knew the face of the asshole when I saw their only picture together and she just honestly told me he left. But the townspeople knew it as well, it's a small place after all. 

Just thinking about it made me want to break a wall. I sighed, still contemplating whether to tell her about Reita and me or not. 

"Why are you boys scattered around and not exploring this beautiful place together?" Suzumu-san's voice successfully made me jump. 

"Shi- . . . ! Suzumu-san, don't just pop out like that!" I blushed, wondering if she knows that I'm thinking about her past. But at the same time I know that that's not possible.

"What popped out, I kept calling your name but you were daydreaming deeply. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good. . ." I hesitated, biting my lips once again. So what, should I tell her? Should I not? But then she doesn't want any lies or secrets going on around her. In short, she always wants to be updated with almost everything. "I want to. . ."

"To?" She smiled, looking at me with those curious eyes again.

I felt my stomach drop, because I don't want to disappoint that smile. But I've got no choice, I just need to her the truth. ". . .to tell you that I'm dating someone. "

Wait, was that a small smirk on Suzumu-san's mouth or am I just imagining things? "Oh? May I know his name, dear?"

"It's Reit-. . .wait, how'd you know it's a he? " Because I sure as hell know that I made her think I can date both sexes in the past. 

"Well, let's say that I had a hunch, so it's Reita huh? Isn't he such a sweetheart? " 

My eyes widened to its limit, realizing something big at the way she said it. "You. . .you knew." How the hell did she knew? Did Reita tell her already? Seriously?

Her big grin confirmed it, and there I was grinding my ass the whole time if I should tell her or not only to find out that she already knew. "Well, there are things that I can catch on by myself. And I have already told Reita this a while ago but I want you to know that I'm happy ok? But make sure the path that both of you have chosen is for your hapiness. Many things might try to tear you apart, but I'm hoping that both of you should be strong to face those. I just don't want you two to end up hurt from it. You're all my sons after all. " 

"You're ok with it." That made me smile, knowing that she's very concerned about me. I still couldn't be more grateful, after all the years I spent with her. I can move onto another place if I so want it because I can already manage to live on my own but I just couldn't leave her at all. Because I know the feeling of years of solitude even when I was at the hands of my own relatives when I became an orphan, it was awful. But here is a nice old lady that took me in without asking for anything back and is now giving me an advice about love. "And I know, I've been thinking about that. But Suzumu-san, what do you think about Reita? I've been thinking about anything that would get me disappointed about him but nothing like that occurred."

"Hmm, I can say that he's a rare kid. I wished someone like him existed in my time, I might have been the one to try to marry him."

"Suzumu-san!" I squeaked, but giggled nonetheless. What did they talk about that she'd say something like that?

"But just remember what I said ok? And next time, tell me the continuation of the famous c*ck of Reita. " she smiled then left, leaving me stunned. 

I couldn't be more embarrassed. So that's how Suzumu-san knew about me and Reita, she heard me talking with Aoi, that I mostly described in my sexually creative words and Reita's dick mostly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Suzumu-san left, I have decided to look for Reita. But I just can't find that spiky head anywhere. Did he go somewhere far? I groaned, padding back to the room we stayed in and plan to nap for a bit. But there he is, the spiky head I'm looking for. And he's. . .holding a mouse in front of him with a very serious glare. A brown mouse hugging a fried gyoza despite Reita's hold on it. What the fuck? 

"What the fuck?"

Reita turned to me, the poor mouse squeaking in fright in Reita's grip. "Ruki, he's been spying on us."

I stared at him in bewilderment for a good long minute, not knowing wether to laugh or cry. I mean, come on, how do you even respond to that? "And how would a rat supposed to be spying on us?"

Reita frowned, glaring at the mouse still. " I think he's watching us. Even last night when we we're making love, I saw him sneaking up and watching us in a corner. "

I almost snorted loudly, but I don't want to offend angels. "So there's a mouse enjoying voyeurism at our room last night and you think it's the same mouse in your hand."

Reita tilted his head, albeit cutely, he still didn't make sense. "Of course, I know his face. He's quite handsome. "

Oh, so now he called it handsome. Should I be worried? I planned on marrying this guy someday too. 

He seemed to sense that I don't really relate with his statement so he proceeded 'talking with' the mouse. "Come on, I know you're spying on us, talk or I'll squeeze you hard. "

And now he's threatening it to talk. Now I'm worried, is he for real? "Rei, that's just a poor mouse. Will you let it go? If it bites you with its rabies, seriously, you won't like it. "

He ignored me, he freaking ignored me. Poking at the rat's belly while muttering 'it's here somewhere'. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll take that food in your arms." Reita threatens again, trying to pull at the gyoza's tip. The mouse made a squeaking noise trying its best to hug the gyoza tighter.

Now, that's animal abuse. I stepped closer, wanting to stop the tug of war between the two. "Okay, crazy ha ha, now give me that mou-"

My words got cut when a huge puff of smoke came out and covered an entire room. Then I heard that distinct cracking of bones but I could not see what's happening. I immediately panicked. "Reita?!"

I felt Reita hold my hand and as the smoke started fading, another human figure could be seen amongst it. The moment the smoke disappeared completely did we see his face. He had brown shoulder length hair, dark clothes, and a tattoo below his neck.

"Now you will talk." Reita said, still having that glare from before. Does he mean. . . ?

The mysterious guy bowed, smiling a very dazzling smile as he raised his head. "Hello, my name is Kai. I'm a shapeshifter and don't worry, I don't have rabies. And please don't take my food, I got hungry on my way here and didn't had any yesterday. "

What did I do after I heard that? I giggled until I fainted. 

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's shorter than normal. But I revealed some things and it's obvious that there's something coming up here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments are loved! ♥♥♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, just barely finished this, like seriously, it's shorter than the previous chaps. Many things going on with me lately, sorry! Dx

"What did you do to him?!" Reita shouted, trying to wake up an unconscious Ruki in his arms.

"I didn't do anything. It is simply because it's his first time to encounter a shapeshifter that he fainted in shock, since we don't really show our true nature to humans, just our facades. If you're already mated with each other, you know you can feel it if he got harmed or if he dies, right? After all, you were an angel."

Reita returns his gaze on the blond in his hold. The guy who calls himself Kai was right, he only panicked when Ruki suddenly lost consciousness, but he doesn't feel any damage inside Ruki's body, his lover only fainted. But he frowned again, replaying the other's words in his head. "How do you know that I was an angel? And why were you spying on us?"

Kai had that broad smile that could fool anyone, flashing sharp fangs along those perfect white teeth. "I'm not anyone suspicious, I'm only sent here to watch over you. You're quite famous actually, everyone knows about you. Who wouldn't? After you fought with that other angel at the sky and shook the very place with lighting and thunder, it's like anouncing to the whole world what's happening. And then, you fell on the gate facing the guardians of the _other gate._ Where different kinds of clans are there. We thought you were dead that's why no one bothered to check on you in the forest, but that human in your arms proved us wrong."

Reita was silent, taking in what the other was saying. "What other gate? And what do you mean about clans and guardians?" Reita didn't know what the other was trying to explain, but now he knows that someone got interested with him being a fallen. 

Kai's brows rose up in shock and then giggled loudly, as if Reita's question was irrelevant. "What the fuck were angels doing up there that they don't even teach you youngsters the basics of each other worlds? Or maybe they think they're so mighty that introducing other worlds to you would degrade their own. "

Now Reita is pissed, he might have been thrown from there but it's still unnerving to hear others insult his old home. Ruki himself said it, that even if his last memory of that place is ugly, it was still his home. "You don't have to say it that bad if you hate my ho-"

"If there are gates connecting heaven and earth, there are also gates connecting earth and hell. And surely you saw the guardians of your gate on your way here, because hell has its own. And about the clans, I mean the Vampires, the Incubi and Succubi, the do- I mean Werewolves, Yokai, not so mythical creatures, and a lot more, including my own, the Shape shifters. And yours. . .the demons. "

Reita's hold on Ruki tightened, eyes casting down. "I'm not. . ."

Kai dropped his smile, doe eyes turning into slits. He almost looked like he's angry. "Of course you're a demon, you fell, and fallen angels turn into demons.”

"But I don't want to be a demon! They're killing without thinking, they're deceitful and their hearts are filled with hatred."

Kai scoffed, his entire smiling self just changed dramatically, scowling at the blond. "Are you sure it's not the people that tried to kill you are the ones you're talking about? Smiting without thinking, pretending to be good and their hearts filled with hidden dark secrets? And you know damn well that I'm not lying because you're a witness yourself. How the mighty angels tried to kill you because you're different.” Kai hissed the last part, every words raging with emotions. "We're not talking about heaven and hell or right or wrong here anymore. We're talking about how those two worlds are like this world that humans rule on, where both evilness and goodness exists and we just need to pick where we should stand, no matter what kind of beings we are. Listen, the meaning of angels and demons is useless anymore. Of course, other kinds like me or vampires or werewolves are of no difference as well. "

Reita didn't have the strength to argue, because Kai was not telling a lie. He was, again, right. Even heaven has it's dark corners and even hell, as Kai implied, has it's bright spots. Just like the human world, where every kinds of people has their dark corners and bright spots existing at the same place. 

"H-how come you know so much about me?" Talking with this mysterious guy creeped Reita out. Kai seems to know him to the core yet in return he doesn't know anything about the guy himself. It frustrates him how naive he is being at the moment. 

Kai smirked, looking at Reita with obvious amusement. "Well, since you got me there, I'll tell you something interesting . . . Do you know your father?"

Reita frowned, it did peak his interest. "I don't, I never met him." There's a hint of 'why do you ask' on it, it was already obvious from the way he was fidgeting.

Kai still had that smirk from before, eyes as dark as ever. "For starters, let's say he was a big gun in this world. . ."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Ruki's POV**

I groaned, waking up and finding myself lying in my futon. Reita was just sitting there, silent, and UPSET. And there's the other guy who introduced himself as a shape shifter, standing just a few feet away from me with his back facing me. Of course I immediately concluded that the reason for Reita's sour face was because of that guy. And he looked dangerous too. I slowly stood up, trying to be as silent as possible. Then, I grabbed a small chair and raised it up in the air. 

"So, I will have to go now and leave you thinking, till the next time we meet again. I'll humbly retreat outside before your mate kills me." The stranger said, side glancing me in an amused way before bowing again and walking off, leaving me frozen like a rock with a chair above my head ready to be thrown. I blushed as I hastily put the chair back down and chased after . . . what was his name again? Kai? Who just bluntly got out from the room. Instead of seeing him walking away, I saw nothing. It's like he just disappeared. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well now I'm pissed. I kept asking Reita what the guy said to him for the past hour now but he wouldn't tell me a single thing. Just patting my head like a child and telling me that its nothing. Doesn't he know that a lying angel is as bad as cussing? Maybe even worse, right? 

"For the last time, Reita. Just tell me what happened. Seriously, I'm not going to be mad on you or something so no need to be secreti-" My words got cut off when the sliding door of our room opened and behind it revealed Suzumu-san. 

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you, we'll be going home tomorrow so if you're not doing anything now you should just pack your other belongings to be prepared faster. Saya-chan wanted us to stay longer but it would be imposing too much. Besides, we can't close the inn for too long, it's not good in business."  
Reita immediately stood up, preparing his backpack. I sighed, running the palm of my hand on my hair in defeat. The bastard avoided my question. If this continues, how the fuck am I supposed to know what to do beside him if he keeps on avoiding to tell me what is happening?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in heaven. 

Swords clashed and white silk-like wings flapped in a swift manner, agile bodies moving with the air as one took the offense and the other preparing for defence. 

But he didn't prepare enough. 

Because the battle was a matter of every split second. And by that split second, a sharp sword pierced not only the wings but also the heart of the other. And as if not contented, the holder shoved all of the sword into the opponent whose wings stopped flapping as he stayed limp staked out of the sword, blood spraying everywhere. Dropping the dead angel on the battleground, bow-shaped plump lips smiled in triumph on a bloodied beautiful face, honeyblond hair changing strand by strand into dark ones and some red streaks occurring on it as well. 

_'Now that you have finished this battle, as a winner, you are now titled as one of thy three Archangels, ready to serve and be just, know what's right for our kingdom, and protect it without doubt and confusion. . .'_

And the ceremony began. . .

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking up with this, I hope you liked it! Comments are loved! ♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

"Uruha!" A voice came from the choir of passing angels.

Glinting silver eyes behind pitch-black hair with streaks of red shifted on that direction, scanning the whole group until it landed on a brunet angel waving a hand at him. Keiya. 

Uruha just recently met the guy after he aproached Uruha at the tournament of potential archangels and saying that he was a fan of him. So ever since then the younger angel kept calling him  
whenever they meet. Uruha never tried to entertain the other, but Keiya's bubbly personality was unavoidable. If only he knew what was the last thing Uruha did just a while ago. The last requirement for winning the tournament, _'kill your opponent'_ , that was of course held in secret.

The younger was approaching him even if Uruha didn't want any company, which is why he tried his best to hide from the others and sat alone on a stone bench at the corner. Apparently, Keiya can't get the hint. 

"Uruha, I heard you won the position of the archangel. Uwah! Your hair and eyes, it really is true! I thought for a second that you're a different person. You're really really amazing!"

Uruha remained silent, looking at anything but Keiya. If he met the younger back then, they must've been having a good conversation right now and Uruha would've been enjoying the other's company. But no, things have changed, he's not his former self anymore. He knows that he's not _Uruha_ anymore. After all the things he did, the sins he committed. First, brutally ripping his best friend's wings and leaving him in an unprotected world while he was bleeding to death, in short, Uruha killed him. Then, hunting down and secretly slaying all the elders that was involved in Reita's case, specially that rotten one that started all of it in the first place. And now this, killing a fellow angel who aimed the same goal as him but wasn't prepared to face a death match, since they didn't even know it existed. 

That angel he killed wasn't planning to become a murderer, he never anticipated the last requirement, and Uruha gave no consideration. Just like Reita who never deserved such treatment, specially in death. What had gotten to him to make that unbelievable decision was now clear, but it never changed the fact that he's the one who killed Reita with his full consciousness, even if that elder at the dungeon blurted out that he was just being controlled.

He remembered every last words that geezer said before dying.   
_  
'You foolish child! You're planning on killing me?! A superior?!'_

_'Don't think you're an angel anymore, child. I should've killed you with that other one.'_

_'You're too easy to control, haha! I just used a little bit of power to make you obey me and you already went flying after that stupid half angel that you called brother. Do you remember what you did? Of course you do! I made sure of it!'_

_'You're revenging a demon! You're prepared to sin just for your fake brother?!'  
_

That got into Uruha 's nerves so much. It's too sick, making him do that thing to his best friend. And Uruha misses Reita so much that it makes him want to mince the elders one by one. But right now, he has to play by the rules and be their puppet or it's also game over for him as well. . .

Uruha didn't realize he still had company who tilted his head at his silence. Keiya was already used in the other's refusal to talk, he knew the guy lost someone close. Everyone knew about the duo, Uruha and Reita, always with each other through any trifling and serious matters and Keiya knew that they were inseparable.

_They were._

Until a sonorous voice of an elder echoed in everyone's ears as an announcement that Reita attempted to kill one of his own kin. Then he mysteriously disappeared. Since then, Keiya was watching Uruha fade into someone else as well. Someone cold and silent to be exact. And it's sad to see Uruha that way, because he looked up to the soldier so much. True, Uruha wasn't that strong in the past, he wasn't that high in ranking, but Keiya have seen how the soldier angel struggled and succeeded. It was that kind of inspiration that had Keiya entering the army without hesitation. 

"Hey, wanna celebrate your victory at my friend's place? He would like to meet you too if you wan-"

"Keiya." A tall silver-haired guy appeared behind the younger. He had a mark of a soldier, and he was also wearing a uniform, like Uruha. It was those eyes that Uruha noticed though, as if it's discreetly scrutinizing him. "You can't just run off on me like that."

"Ah! GAK, this is Uruha that I told you about. GAK is the friend I'm talking about, Uruha."

GAK remained calm despite his friend brimming with energy beside him. "Of course, who wouldn't know about the new archangel. It's an honor to meet you. " He said, bowing in front of Uruha who was still sitting. Uruha didn't respond verbally, only nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement. He could have been a bit more polite if it wasn't for the look this GAK shots at him. True, the guy was smiling, but it honestly looked more like a smirk. And his eyes kept glinting of something as if he could see through Uruha and what he'd done. This guy didn't make him feel comfortable and safe one bit. 

"I don't think he wants to come with us, Keiya. I think he wants to be alone." GAK stated the obvious that Keiya can't seem to understand, patting the brunette's head before excusing himself and continued his slow walk to wherever he's going. Keiya pouted, following the silver haired soldier, but not before turning his head back to Uruha who was staring at the ground with a deep frown.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_"Your father ruled this earth once upon a time. He was the first demon to set rules against killing humans without relevance. That's why he divided guards to every clans, that includes everyone I told you about that aren't human, he's the king of the kings in here. We all blended in pretty well with humans until peace became our main foundation in surviving. We break it and we die from a curse. He was a great king, until he met an angel who got lost after sneaking at the gates. She's your mother. They fell in love, they said, and then the people above heard about it. The bastards waited for a time and killed your father when he's at his weakest. Last thing we heard from your angel mother was that she's pregnant and they already took her away.That's where your story began. "_

Reita couldn't stop dwelling on what the shapeshifter said. It sounded like his father was actually a hero and the heaven where he grew up on were the villains. He feels like he doesn't know anything anymore, and he's confused, tired, and was badly adjusting to the world with anxiety. 

Reita was barely finished unpacking before ungracefully splaying down the tatami mats in the inn as soon as they we're back. He threw his arms over his face and closed his eyes. What's the purpose of living for him anyway? The world wants him dead because he has demon blood in him, his best friend ripped his wings off of him rendering him useless, he got thrown into a place that he's trying his damnest to live on because he can't go back, and he doesn't know where he belongs to anymore. If Reita had been weak enough, he could've died easily and spared himself the trouble. But then, Ruki's smiling face flashed in his eyes, the only good thing that happened in his life. Reita unconsciously smiled. 

A knock could be heard before the man in his thoughts slowly opened the door and entered. He sat in a kneeling position beside the the head of the spiky blond. "Rei. . ? Did I do something wrong? Why don't you want to talk to me? A-are you regretting what happened to us?" His voice was trembling, Reita felt how scared and insecure his mate has become. Reita immediately held his lover's small hands with his strong ones, sitting up to look at those eyes that's starting to water.

Reita then closed their distance and covered those trembling lips with his. It somehow soothed his lover as he sighed and kissed back. Reita gently pulled away and laid his forehead on Ruki's. "No way will I regret having you. You're the only reason why I'm still trying to live. I'll die if I lose you." he said, kissing Ruki once again.

They made love that night. It was just the two of them that mattered to each other. That's when Ruki felt it, he felt Reita. He felt everything that Reita kept to himself. Ruki cried as Reita thrusted into him, kissing his forehead. "Don't cry, Ruki. No need to cry for me. Time will make it's magic and I'll be fine."

"But you're tired and hurting, and you're confused and upset and frustrated and angry and-"

"Shh, as long as you're with me. I'll be alright." Reita whispered. Ruki hugged him tighter, tears still falling freely from his eyes. Reita stopped thrusting, wiping those tears away. But Ruki couldn't stop crying, he just couldn't. It's the first time he finally felt what Reita was feeling inside, even if he doesn't know how it's possible, but it's the first time he finally understood what his lover was keeping inside himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was the onsen fun, honey?"

Aoi bowed in front of the heavily dressed beauty sitting behind his desk. "Thank you, Kaya-sama. It wasn't even that long when I joined the café and you already allowed me to take some time off."

Kaya laughed that addicting laugh of his again, putting the feather pen down and clasping his gloved hands together and propping them on the desk. "Of course my dear Aoi, but in return, you'll do me a favor. " That smirk though wasn't addicting at all. Aoi gulped nervously at his boss' face. 

"W-what is it?"

"You'll have to. . .change into more of these outfits without complaints since it's Ruki-chan's idea!" Kaya chirped happily, handing him loads of clothes (girl's clothes) in his arms. 

Aoi was surprised but laughed nonetheless. "Is this supposed to be a punishment? It's more like a gift, Kaya-sama. "

Oh no, Aoi-chan. Why would I punish you? I don't do that, unless you're really really bad. " Kaya smiled, flipping his fan open. "Remember, I don't want any harm to any of my men. "

 

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted in ages some might think I'm dead. But this story has a long way to go so I will continue.

**Ruki's POV**

The sun's rays shot through the forest like thousand beams that surrounded us. Birds chirping merrily atop the trees in a jumbled choir. The sound of running water from the river beside us seemed like a lullaby that had us lying down below a tree in a most relaxed atmosphere. Reita was sweetly hugging me that my back was against his chest while laying on our side.

"Reita?" I started.

"Hmm?"

"Is heaven really that bad?"

"Not really. It is a very beautiful place if you take out the part where I was chained at. All my brothers there are good people." He had that longing in his eyes again it almost made me guilty for bringing the topic up.

I just hummed, then proceeded to my next question. "Is it true that the spirit of the dead is kept there?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds then his hug tightened and I felt him bury his nose in my hair. "It is your parents you're concerned about." He mumbled, kissing the crown of my head. 

"Hey! Don't just read my mind! Atleast give me some privacy." I blushed and buffed, realizing too late that he could do that. Though he explained before that it's not intentional if he could read my thoughts. Or hear them like he says. But he can block it out if he wants to, and mostly he just doesn't want to. 

"I am sorry, I only did that since I was curious. But the truth is, they're not exactly going in heaven, it's another world where in they try to live in their own respective version of paradise, you know, the way a dream works."

"Heh. Then my mother must be enjoying herself with all the flowers there." I smiled. 

"She must be." Reita smiled as well. Tickling my neck with his breath. The place we're on right now felt like a small paradise of our own anyway, away from prying eyes of strangers. I know it's probably the most comfortable place for Reita aside from the inn since the others weren't so. 

"You love me, right?"

"Of course." He said.

"So what is making you upset?" I tried asking again.Minutes passed with nothing but the running water to hear and I kept quiet, waiting for his answer with patience. He sighed, burying his cloth-covered nose at the crown of my head.

"I talked to Kai."

He talked to who? Kai? What Kai? Who the hell was Kai.

It must have taken a long time for me to answer because soon I heard Reita chuckle behind me. "The shapeshifter. You already forgot about him so easily."

I groaned. "You're still reading my mind. And what is shape-. . .oh, that mouse turning into human? "

"That human you saw that could turn into pretty much everything. He told me something that I would've never known if I was at heaven."

I perked up at that, immediately rolling on to my other side to face him properly. Times like these are when I wish I could read his mind as well. It's kind of unfair that he's the only one who can do it but he promised me that I'll be able to learn it slowly. There was that once when I almost did read his thoughts when we made love that night but it wasn't even close, I only felt his strong emotions course through inside me, but not his specific thoughts. "What did he tell you?" I asked.

"He told me everything. My past, what I am, and about my father. And he as asked me if I should come with him and. . .and train my other powers."

I suddenly sat up, breaking his hug and he slowly sat up as well when I remained silent. He go with him where exactly? I don't want Reita to be away even just for a bit. Just thinking about Reita leaving made my head ache. Reita seemed to sense it but chose to stay silent. 

"Did you ask him where?"

He frowned, tilting his head as if thinking deeply. "It's a cave in. . . Aoshima?"

I frowned as well. "Mt. Aoshima? But I don't know any caves there. . . except for the cave on the other side. But! But everyone who went there never came back! I don't want you to go there!" I panicked, taking hold of his hands tightly. He kissed my knuckles, calming me with gentle whispers.

"Don't worry about me, I will return to you where ever I go. Besides, those might be the other creatures doing, to keep their identities safe and remain as your myth."

"Just don't leave me." I whispered.

Reita smiled like always, bringing me for another hug that I gladly accepted.

"Okay."

 

_1 week later_

 

"I don't fucking care if you are a relative. Don't mix your shit with mine!" I shouted, shocking everyone at the café. Aoi, Hiyuu, and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at me worriedly. I didn't mean to disturb them in any way, it's just that I know this guy that's introducing himself as my uncle, the useless rat that caused my parents' death in the first place. How the fuck did he even found me is beyond my mind. It was his fault that an immediate meeting was needed at our company and my parents rushed to go there. It was his fault that the car crashed and I was left an orphan, and now here he was, asking for money because he couldn't afford almost everything. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have experienced being passed by a relative to relative knowing that I'm just being a huge burden to them all. I wouldn't have lost them if it wasn't for him leeching the money from our company and gambling it. If it wasn't for him creating problems after problems, I could've still remembered my parents' faces. 

"B-but Taka-kun, you're the only one that could help me out. My own family left me and-"

T stood up, banging my fist on the table in rage. I didn't see Reita tensing up and panting hard, fisting his shirt as if trying to contain something inside him. "Don't call me that! And don't you dare start calling me a relative you trash, you kept betraying us until my parents died! Don't ever show your face aga-"

I didn't know what happened for a moment, but when I blinked, Reita was already at the other side of the table with the white of his eyes turning black, strangling my uncle with a vice grip. Everyone at the shop stared with horror, even Aoi's tray could be heard clattering down the ground. I was just glad that they're just a few costumers. Everything happened fast after that. Hiyuu and Satoshi who went near us when they heard me shouting immediately tried to stop Reita, and they did something that confused and shocked me. Satoshi gave up on trying to take Reita's hand off my choking uncle's neck and grabbed my hand instead and rubbed it on Reita's back while Hiyuu quickly covered Reita's unnatural eyes with his palm while his other hand replaced Satoshi's in trying to prevent my lover from crushing that already aging neck. Reita fainted soon after that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's something you're not telling me. " I said, glaring at the staff of the café with Reita lying down the sofa pillowed on my lap. We were at the staff room, away from curious eyes. Kaya wasn't there as usual, on a trip with his 'darling'. Here in front of me were Hiyuu, Satoshi and Yuuki. Zero was with Aoi, trying to convince the customers that everything is fine. I didn't care about my uncle anymore, he already ran away to save his ass from Reita. But the thing is that act from earlier when Hiyuu and Satoshi stopped Reita, as if they knew full well of what they were doing. 

"U-um. . ." Satoshi scratched his cheek anxiously, tugging at Hiyuu's sleeve in which the other man slapped his hand away in annoyance. "Should I tell him?" Despite it being a mere whisper, I heard him say it anyway.

Hiyuu looked at him as well, glancing at me for a bit. "I don't think so, boss will kill us if we let him know about us." He whispered as well, but like I said, I can hear them.

"So Kaya is in this too?" I frowned.

Satoshi sneered, pushing his sunglasses down his nose. "Of course not. Kaya-sama is the Queen but not our Ki-"

Hiyuu elbowed him roughly, looking at him with wide eyes. "You really can't keep secrets, can you?"

Yuuki sighed, brushing his pink hair with his thin fingers. "Guys, you're both spilling everything out. Look at Ruki-san, now he's getting pissed."

And true, I'm getting pissed at them. Why can't they just say everything. "What secrets are those? Who's your boss? What are you not telling me?" I hissed, hoping that they would know that my patience was wearing thin.

They couldn't answer because a second later, Zero entered the room. My eyes widened when he talked and his voice actually exists. I thought he can't talk? "I'm finished, every witnesses of the scene earlier has forgotten of what happened. Aoi as well, and the cafe's working normally again. Well, except for the one who ran away. But if he ever comes back and claim what he saw to be true, they'll just mark him crazy."

What? "What? How did they forgot? What did you do? What are you people?!" I shouted in frustration and confusion. They were saying things that doesn't make sense to me.

Soon, a dark shadow emerged from the corner until it advanced and what I saw was Kaya. He smiling, but it wasn't what caught my attention, it was the wide blood-tinted irises, veins climbing from his cheek beside his eyes, a very pale complexion that Kaya never had before, and that glinting fangs behind that smile. I was speechless and paralyzed at the sight. 

I was scared.

"I wasn't even away for a week and there's already a ruckus here?" He said with a sweet dark voice. "So Ruki-chan, you already know about us. I heard you scream from a great distance from here." He grinned.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved! I really read them and I love them promise! And kudos are loved as well! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita lost control of his powers and had to know how to prevent it from happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am not fully inspired but writing nonetheless even if many thought I am dead.

"Y-y-you. . . you're. . . you're a demon?" I blurted out, jaws ascending down the floor after looking at Kaya. Kaya with those fangs and blood-tinted eyes. He laughed, and even his usual laugh seemed to scare me more.

"No, sweetie. I'm a vampire. Your angel there is the demon. Oh no, don't be afraid, I can hear your heartbeat rising faster. If you keep that up, your heart won't be able to take it." He said, approaching me slowly. I couldn't even talk, I was getting scared to death. He raised his hand towards me and I waited for the worst but he only laid them on my shoulder that strangely calmed me down. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and felt no fear anymore. Kaya smiled and patted my shoulder. 

"There now, feeling better?" 

"What did you do to me?" I asked. 

He chuckled. "I just calmed you down. Like I said, your heart will collapse if you continue panicking. It's one of what we can do, controlling the heart rate and blood pressure of humans, or animals." 

I frowned. For what purpose are they supposed to be able to control blood flo-. . . I don't even want to know that. I proceeded straight to the point instead. "What do you know that I should know as well?"

"Well, if it's what humans should know, I wouldn't tell you a single thing and probably ask Zero to erase your memory." He smiled and I gulped. "But since you're this hybrid's lover, I won't do that because I'm sure you're aware of what he is and didn't freak out."

"What makes you so sure that I won't freak out with you guys though? You've been living with us like normal people all along when you can just murder us and everything." I stayed defiant.

"And everything. But we only do one thing, to not kill humans. You see, some good old demon set a rule long time ago that almost lead us all to extinction. _'Thy other beings superior from humans shall not do any harm on mortals as I have spread a curse. If they disobey, death comes their way.'_ Werewolves specially almost got extinct for good since they took the curse as a joke since their beast forms were supposed to be lower beings than humans." Kaya sighed, shaking his head. "There are lots who got extinct though, since they can't live without eating humans. Forgot the names though, they ain't that important for me."

"But you can't live without human blood." I stated.

"We have the blood donors from our local clinic. Our fellow 'monsters' there are giving us blood, the common type of blood anyway, not the rare type since it's precious to you humans. Besides, we can drink from each other and live longer and so we survive from that."

"What do you know about Reita?" I asked, Kaya's Cheshire smile didn't really make me feel good one bit.

"There are so many things you don't know. I'll tell you if you ask, that is after Reita wakes up."

I looked down at Reita's sleeping face, worry creeping up my mind once again. 

"There's one thing I want you to know though, that good ol' demon was Reita's father. The demon king."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The moment Reita groaned awake, I immediately shot up from my seat and checked up on him. He was blinking his eyes up for a bit until he looked at my direction. Tears welled up from his eyes and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." I assured him. "You don't have to apologize, but explain to me how you lost your cool there okay?"

He didn't let go of me, still hugging me as if he had a scary dream. "I . . . I don't exactly know. When you were getting angry, I felt it stronger as if I was a lot angrier. And when you banged your fist on the table, my eyes went black and I wanted nothing but to harm that guy. Ruki, what's happening to me?" He sniffed.

"That's because you're both connected and his demon blood intensified the rage he felt in you." Kaya's voice cut through the silence all of a sudden. He was at the door without us noticing and grinned happily. Reita broke the hug to see Kaya better.

"You weren't hiding your fangs anymore." Reita uttered which made me frown. 

Kaya laughed. "I don't have a reason to hide it right now darling. Your lover already knows."

"Wait, what? Reita you know what Kaya is?" I asked, shocked to the bones.

"He's a vampire. Everyone that isn't human hid their natures here and I don't have the right to expose them to anyone because they have their reasons. Just like me." He said, eyes casted down.

"You could have at least told me." I sulked. I can't believe he never told me about those things. And what did he mean by the 'everyone that isn't human'? So there are more than just Kaya and the others? Reita just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Since you're already awake, shall I start explaining? But I would start with this question, :Are you willing to become a King? King of your kind?"

"What?" We both said at the same time. Reita and I didn't know what to ask apart from that. 

"Yeah so to cut it short, you're a demon, well half demon, but not just an ordinary one." Kaya grinned again. "You're the King Demon's son."

"I know, but was he not changed at all since he died?" Reita frowned. I myself got shocked, even if it's not a surprise that Reita's father was a former king because Kaya told me. Shouldn't they have chosen someone else a long time ago? Reita was born like a hundred years ago and that's already a long time for me, but maybe it's because a hundred years is just like a month for them, or a week.

"We did try. But there wasn't anyone suitable for the job. Of course many attempted to take over as well. I mean, be a King and have a great power over millions of creatures? Who wouldn't want that? But all that tried didn't meet with the qualifications."

"So what's the qualifications?" Reita asked.

Kaya 'ahem'ed and tried to recall about all the qualifications. "Let's say, most of the qualities that your father possessed. But none of the others had it. "

"What are the qualifications anyway?"

Kaya 'tsk'ed, frowning at the question. "I don't have the list alright. Something along being good and bad at once. But boy, there's no better qualification than being connected by blood, because we believe that the leadership runs deep in the family. And I won't propose it if I haven't observed you, though you didn't do much. But enough with the explanation, I want you to choose."

Reita glanced at me while I was biting my lips. "I. . .I c-can't. I'm not-. . . it's too much for me." He admitted. I sighed in relief. 

Kaya smiled empathetically. "Okay, I guess I got to excited when I saw you. I'm sorry I was kinda pushing you in the position."

"It's just that, I'm not worth it. I couldn't even control my own power. There's no way I can rule something as big as that. Not that it's because it has something to do with demons, Kai already explained to me the truth about angels and demons having a good and bad conscience. But I'm really inexperienced to everything and I don't think I am capable of ruling." Reita sighed, taking hold of my cold hand. 

Kaya hummed, "How about this. I won't force you to become the King of demons, but I'll help you control your powers. Mt. Aoshima is the best place for training." He clapped, as if he made a really brilliant idea.

"No!" I shouted, covering my mouth immediately. Kaya and Reita both turned their surprised faces towards me. "I. . . I mean, Mt. Aoshima is dangerous, right? Even for Reita, and how am I so sure that you're not going to do anything to him there?''

"Here." He said, giving me a pretty face mirror. It was circular and gold rims were supporting it, same gold rims extended as a rose figure at the back. "You can use this to see what is Reita doing there and I'll give Reita a mirror like that. I got it from a yokai that lost a bet from me hahaha, I'm amazing I know." He laughed louder, his narcissistic tendency rising up a notch again.

"How am I supposed to see Reita from this mirror?" I asked. I kept looking at how it ticks but it looked nothing but a simple mirror.

"Well, check the back of the mirror and see that small circle in the middle of the petals? That's a small lid, open it." Kaya said and so I did. There really was a small circle there and it opened to reveal something like a small compartment that could fit an ant.

"Then. . ." Kaya took hold of Reita's hand. He immediately put a finger in his mouth before we could even react and bit on it.

"Wha-. . . !" I choked.

He chuckled and grabbed the mirror, he then took hold of Reita's finger dripping with blood until it landed on that small compartment behind the mirror. After closing it, he showed me the mirror again and there it was, Reita's face staring at me from inside the mirror.

"So, here. Give me your hand darling." He told me. I hesitantly reached my hand at Kaya as he grabbed another mirror somewhere behind his dress. I closed my eyes when he brought one of my fingers in his mouth and I felt his sharp fang gently pierce my flesh. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be though. I actually felt tingly from it. He then did the same procedure and gave the mirror to Reita who stared back in amazement.

"You can both talk there too but only you two could see each other from that mirror. Others can see nothing in there but a simple mirror just like me, so be careful when you're talking to each other in public, people might think you're screwed up in the head." He warned. Well, I guess I'm amazed at all the information I'm getting right now. "You're faces are shown there forever unless you wash the blood off of it. So be careful not to accidentally wash it ok? Like letting it under the rain or something." 

I nodded. "Ok."

"Then you're letting him come with me now?" Kaya smiled.

"What? No, I mean, c-can't I come with you guys?"

Kaya looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry honey, I really am. But we can't have you there. Rules there strictly says that no humans should be taken there unless it's food. Reita might be very, I told you, very safe there but you are not. You're like a walking steak there, specially since creatures there are not as good as the ones staying here in the village."

Kaya explained to me all the things I had to know and convinced me to agree to it with a reassurance that Reita will be safe there. I only had to hope Kaya isn't lying.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. . .


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ruki's POV_ **

Kaya said it might take a month. . .

The first day of Reita gone beside me was depressing. I felt worried and uneasy even if I kept telling myself that it's for Reita's sake that he had to go. Suzumu-san noticed Reita's absence and I told her a simple answer, "He had to go somewhere and won't be back for a while." She must've wanted to ask more questions about Rei but she must have seen my agitated face so she just said ok. Aoi himself asked lots of questions that weren't answered. I never meant to ignore those questions, but what am I supposed to tell them? That Reita was a supernatural creature that couldn't control his powers that's why he went to the deadliest mountain in our place with a vampire to train there? I couldn't even sleep properly without having weird dreams about Reita entering a forest full of menacing creatures.

The mirror was the only thing I clinged on to as Reita went on his journey. We watched each other there as he walked in the forest. I could see from his background surroundings that the forest looked foreboding, it made me feel very uncomfortable. I didn't really rebel against the idea of Reita training to get stronger to have more control over his powers. Yet, I didn't want him to go far away just to do so. Specially in a forest complete of all the creatures I thought were a myth.

Days passed without him gone was slowly killing me. I seeked his touch, smell, and his sweet face. It was always as if I wasn't used to his absence. It only made me realize how much I fell for him and miss him. And, I wasn't allowed to watch his training. But after his training sessions, he always looks so tired but would still smile at me through the mirror and we would talk about what happened during the day. I had been longing for him and it continued like that in what felt like an endless loop. It's been three weeks already. Reita's supposed to be back soon.

Suzumu-san went out to buy stuff and left me in charge of the inn. Aoi's working diligently at the café, wondering where their boss Kaya had gone to for weeks. And Reita's training with Kaya and some dude again today. What was his name again? I think it was Prompto. Odd name for a wolverine.

I couldn't see Reita through the mirror, just a foggy background reflected in it. I'm bored, and it's when I remembered something. I went to my room and took an old book stashed in the cabinet. I opened it on the back page where I stashed away a pure black feather. It was Reita's, the one he gave me back when we were in the forest and I caught him in the act of changing into an angel with black wings, or was he a demon there? It didn't really matter to me even if it should have. I caressed it and I remembered the feeling when I touched the white wings that covered Reita before it disappeared when I found him.

"Hello? Heya! . . .Dude no one's answering." I heard on the mirror. I ran back to grab it just in time to hear Reita say 'of course you can't hear them'.

I looked at the mirror, fog dissolving and Reita's smiling face and the blond dude named Prompto on his side. Even if Prompto couldn't hear or see me, he still waved from the mirror.

"You're always with that wolverine I'm almost jealous." I teasingly told Reita.

Reita's laugh was worth it, shaking his head. "Ruki, Prompto is called a werewolf not a wolverine."

Prompto's eyes perked up when he heard that. "Wolverine? I've always dreamed to be wolverine!"

"Besides," Reita continued, "Prompto is like a guide here, he tells me where I should and shouldn't go. No need to be jealous." he grinned.

Prompto slapped Reita's back with a grin. "Yeah? Well I need to do that so you wouldn't go somewhere dangerous and get your ass bitten."

Ruki smiled. "If he says so then I'm not jealous anymore. How was your training?"

"I have learned how to take my wings out easier without hurting anymore. It was hard but the people here didn't give up on me." He scratched his head sheepishly as if embarrassed.

"Yup! After their lots of yelling and barking, I don't know how that didn't make you deaf." Prompto said.

"I'm glad." I answered, caressing the black feather on my other hand. "I remembered how hard that was to take it out, you almost fainted." I said with concern.

"Yeah." Reita remembered as well.

And we talked some more, catching up for the day until I heard Suzumu-san come back and so I bid Reita goodbye before she see me talking to a mirror. I also kept the black feather back to the book and put it in the cabinet. Suzumu-san called for me so I went to see what she needed help for, we cooked dinner until Aoi, who was so tired that he didn't bother to change in his casual clothes and walked back home in his maid costume, arrived. Another day passed again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reita." A blond hair with clothes as grand as of a prince said. Reita, who was panting hard and sweating like crazy after a hard training for his strength, looked up. Magical trees that'll grow back fast in just days and heal fast that was made by the yokai locals ran circle around him, made as his training ground. The trees looked as if they were slashed with countless swords around there, but those scratches were slowly closing up.

"Kamijo."

"Add Count on my name will you? Anyway, try focusing your eyes on that tree instead of the target." And Reita did as he was told, looking at the tree near the pole target. "Focus your power on the branch above it. Then, concentrate on the amount you'll release, just try putting a bit energy on it."

Reita did and the branch began to have a cracked noise. Kamijo clapped. "Good, now try to make it fall on the target." 

Reita did again but it ended up with the whole tree bursting instead, remnants falling down the ground. Kamijo cringed at it and glared at Reita. "I told you to check the amount of energy that you release. You need to be more focused on this before all the trees disappear. The yokais won't make you another practice trees to destroy, you know."

Reita just pointed at the target that got crushed on the tree's trunk that fell down. 

Kamijo slapped his forehead and sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uruha woke up from a knock on his chamber. He wore nothing but a satin white cloth wrapped around his waist, his torso exposed. He stood up from his bed and grabbed a sword, walking towards the door. He opened it slowly, revealing a silver head smiling at him. It's a normal guard, but he remembered the face of this guard. He's the one with that persistent angel Keiya.

"GAK?" He frowned.

"It's an honor to me for you to remember my name, Archangel Uruha." GAK bowed. 

"Why are you here?" Uruha didn't let his sword off his hand from behind the door, his frown deepening. There it was again, the knowing look and sly smirk that this GAK had.

"I'm not of any threat, you can lower your sword. I was sent here to get you, the elders wanted to have a word with you." GAK smiled wider, to which Uruha huffed with irritation, going back to his room to find a better clothes. 

After that, GAK led the way to a room where every elder sat in there. They were all hooded, making sure that their identities are hidden, no matter what they say. Uruha's eyes twitched. He sat on the chair in front of them, knowing that it is intended for him only.

"Archangel, thou shall know thy two elders have gone missing. Thy presence disappeared in one night."

Uruha kept his expression neutral, staying silent even if he knew where those elders were. Or where those elders had been before he slashed them and they turned into ashes in that dungeon where they tortured Reita. “Thou shalt not have anything to do with it." The elders said.

"I don't." Uruha said sternly, making sure to act offended. The elders murmured to each other, Uruha was just sitting there and waited for their questions to be thrown at him wherein he answered to prove his fake innocence. When all of that seemed clear, he stood up, planning to get out when an elder stopped him.

"Thine authority released an order. Thou will go to thy mortals' world for it seems conspicuously in clangor." The elder stood up and was supposed to touch Uruha but he didn't let the elder. The elder retrieved his hand and looked at Uruha through his hood. Uruha looked at him. "I will go and check it. Don't touch me if it's not necessary."

"Child, I take it thee can do it without trouble."

"Yes." Uruha answered, walking out of the door with a deadly frown. GAK, who was on the other side of the door, followed him after bowing to the elders through the closing door. Uruha kept on walking on the wide and silent hallway until he heard another footsteps behind him. "Don't follow me." He stopped and gritted his teeth.

GAK held Uruha's shoulder and brought his lips near the archangel's ear. "I know what happened to those two elders who have gone missing." GAK whispered, making Uruha's interest perk up.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered back, not moving despite GAK's lips almost touching his earlobe and his chest pressed up against Uruha's back.

"Yes, I know." GAK licked Uruha's earlobe but Uruha didn't even flinch. "They were killed . . . by you." 

Just as GAK whispered the last word, Uruha was immediately behind him with wings wide open and eyes glinting dangerously. Uruha held his head and that hand glowed until he fainted. Next thing GAK knew, they were inside Uruha's room and he was lying on the archangel's bed, paralyzed. Uruha's hand touched his lips down to his neck and he could finally move his jaw.

"Speak." Uruha ordered.

"You're so aggressive, didn't see you do this so soon." GAK said and Uruha didn't look pleased with it. The silver haired angel sighed. "I'm not an enemy, okay? I am just in an observing mode and I was spying at the dungeon where they are killing angels and where they previously kept your friend. Then I saw you drag that elder who shouted things about your friend in the plaza and you killed him. After that I thought you were finished, turns out you were not when you dragged another elder, the one who ordered you and controlled you to kill your friend. I heard it all, you know. And I want to help you."

Uruha huffed. "Help me with what? I'm finished with them, I've already killed them. I think you're just looking for an excuse to save your wings."

GAK rolled his eyes. "I know you're smarter than that. You think I'll even tell you that I know what you did if I'm just gonna get myself killed? And you know that those are not the only elders capable of what they did to your friend, there are more of them. That's why I took the risk of being smote by you because I want to be your ally."

And all that this guy said seemed to make sense. If he had planned on blowing Uruha to the elders, he would have done it than taunting an archangel. But he can blackmail Uruha through it. Uruha stood there thinking and weighing things. Then a question popped up his mind. "Why would you want to help me? I know you won't do it just on a whim. And, you know better than to try to tie my hands behind my back with what you know. Why should I trust you?"

GAK dropped his eyes from him, licking his lips. "They killed my twin brother."

Uruha kept silent.

"My brother was just like me, you'll immediately know we are twins. We were once in the human world, sneaking by the gates just like what you guys were doing, and he brought back with him a flower that a human little girl gave to us when she accidentally saw us sitting by a rock on a forest near our gates. The little girl saw our wings, but she just gave us each of those flowers and caressed our wings. We then played with her for a bit then she bid us goodbye when she heard her name being shouted. When we went back, my brother, Reno, still held that flower while I left mine in the human world. An elder saw it and grabbed the flower, wilting it until it turned to ash. Reno got upset, bravely asked the elder why he would do such thing. The gates weren't strictly guarded and everyone knows, even the elders do, that lots of angels were sneaking through it that's why that elder was acting weird. I was surprised at the answer, he said 'Don't you know why? Because you went to a world you shouldn't be into without permission and having that rebellious power and guts itself is treachery.' My brother only spoke about freedom and there wasn't any treachery about that and you know what they did? They killed him in that same dungeon, because of the word 'freedom'. That's where I realized that we have this invisible shackles around our neck that would tighten if we spoke about our freedom. And I want to destroy those who killed my brother and are restraining our liberty."

Suddenly, he can finally move, knowing that Uruha cancelled his spell. GAK sat up, looking at the other angel who hung his head low.

"But . . . I only wanted revenge for Reita." Uruha said.

"Don't you get it? It's not just Reita that'll be the final victim if we don't do something." GAK grabbed his arm. He made Uruha face him, his face bore seriousness. "Are you gonna be with me or not?"

"I . . . I will." Uruha whispered.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is from Final Fantasy XV, not a real person.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ruki's POV_ **

Kaya said it might take a month. . .

The first day of Reita gone beside me was depressing. I felt worried and uneasy even if I kept telling myself that it's for Reita's sake that he had to go. Suzumu-san noticed Reita's absence and I told her a simple answer, "He had to go somewhere and won't be back for a while." She must've wanted to ask more questions about Rei but she must have seen my agitated face so she just said ok. Aoi himself asked lots of questions that weren't answered. I never meant to ignore those questions, but what am I supposed to tell them? That Reita was a supernatural creature that couldn't control his powers that's why he went to the deadliest mountain in our place with a vampire to train there? I couldn't even sleep properly without having weird dreams about Reita entering a forest full of menacing creatures.

The mirror was the only thing I clinged on to as Reita went on his journey. We watched each other there as he walked in the forest. I could see from his background surroundings that the forest looked foreboding, it made me feel very uncomfortable. I didn't really rebel against the idea of Reita training to get stronger to have more control over his powers. Yet, I didn't want him to go far away just to do so. Specially in a forest complete of all the creatures I thought were a myth.

Days passed without him gone was slowly killing me. I seeked his touch, smell, and his sweet face. It was always as if I wasn't used to his absence. It only made me realize how much I fell for him and miss him. And, I wasn't allowed to watch his training. But after his training sessions, he always looks so tired but would still smile at me through the mirror and we would talk about what happened during the day. I had been longing for him and it continued like that in what felt like an endless loop. It's been three weeks already. Reita's supposed to be back soon.

Suzumu-san went out to buy stuff and left me in charge of the inn. Aoi's working diligently at the café, wondering where their boss Kaya had gone to for weeks. And Reita's training with Kaya and some dude again today. What was his name again? I think it was Prompto. Odd name for a wolverine.

I couldn't see Reita through the mirror, just a foggy background reflected in it. I'm bored, and it's when I remembered something. I went to my room and took an old book stashed in the cabinet. I opened it on the back page where I stashed away a pure black feather. It was Reita's, the one he gave me back when we were in the forest and I caught him in the act of changing into an angel with black wings, or was he a demon there? It didn't really matter to me even if it should have. I caressed it and I remembered the feeling when I touched the white wings that covered Reita before it disappeared when I found him.

"Hello? Heya! . . .Dude no one's answering." I heard on the mirror. I ran back to grab it just in time to hear Reita say 'of course you can't hear them'.

I looked at the mirror, fog dissolving and Reita's smiling face and the blond dude named Prompto on his side. Even if Prompto couldn't hear or see me, he still waved from the mirror.

"You're always with that wolverine I'm almost jealous." I teasingly told Reita.

Reita's laugh was worth it, shaking his head. "Ruki, Prompto is called a werewolf not a wolverine."

Prompto's eyes perked up when he heard that. "Wolverine? I've always dreamed to be wolverine!"

"Besides," Reita continued, "Prompto is like a guide here, he tells me where I should and shouldn't go. No need to be jealous." he grinned.

Prompto slapped Reita's back with a grin. "Yeah? Well I need to do that so you wouldn't go somewhere dangerous and get your ass bitten."

Ruki smiled. "If he says so then I'm not jealous anymore. How was your training?"

"I have learned how to take my wings out easier without hurting anymore. It was hard but the people here didn't give up on me." He scratched his head sheepishly as if embarrassed.

"Yup! After their lots of yelling and barking, I don't know how that didn't make you deaf." Prompto said.

"I'm glad." I answered, caressing the black feather on my other hand. "I remembered how hard that was to take it out, you almost fainted." I said with concern.

"Yeah." Reita remembered as well.

And we talked some more, catching up for the day until I heard Suzumu-san come back and so I bid Reita goodbye before she see me talking to a mirror. I also kept the black feather back to the book and put it in the cabinet. Suzumu-san called for me so I went to see what she needed help for, we cooked dinner until Aoi, who was so tired that he didn't bother to change in his casual clothes and walked back home in his maid costume, arrived. Another day passed again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Reita." A blond hair with clothes as grand as of a prince said. Reita, who was panting hard and sweating like crazy after a hard training for his strength, looked up. Magical trees that'll grow back fast in just days and heal fast that was made by the yokai locals ran circle around him, made as his training ground. The trees looked as if they were slashed with countless swords around there, but those scratches were slowly closing up.

"Kamijo."

"Add Count on my name will you? Anyway, try focusing your eyes on that tree instead of the target." And Reita did as he was told, looking at the tree near the pole target. "Focus your power on the branch above it. Then, concentrate on the amount you'll release, just try putting a bit energy on it."

Reita did and the branch began to have a cracked noise. Kamijo clapped. "Good, now try to make it fall on the target." 

Reita did again but it ended up with the whole tree bursting instead, remnants falling down the ground. Kamijo cringed at it and glared at Reita. "I told you to check the amount of energy that you release. You need to be more focused on this before all the trees disappear. The yokais won't make you another practice trees to destroy, you know."

Reita just pointed at the target that got crushed on the tree's trunk that fell down. 

Kamijo slapped his forehead and sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Uruha woke up from a knock on his chamber. He wore nothing but a satin white cloth wrapped around his waist, his torso exposed. He stood up from his bed and grabbed a sword, walking towards the door. He opened it slowly, revealing a silver head smiling at him. It's a normal guard, but he remembered the face of this guard. He's the one with that persistent angel Keiya.

"GAK?" He frowned.

"It's an honor to me for you to remember my name, Archangel Uruha." GAK bowed. 

"Why are you here?" Uruha didn't let his sword off his hand from behind the door, his frown deepening. There it was again, the knowing look and sly smirk that this GAK had.

"I'm not of any threat, you can lower your sword. I was sent here to get you, the elders wanted to have a word with you." GAK smiled wider, to which Uruha huffed with irritation, going back to his room to find a better clothes. 

After that, GAK led the way to a room where every elder sat in there. They were all hooded, making sure that their identities are hidden, no matter what they say. Uruha's eyes twitched. He sat on the chair in front of them, knowing that it is intended for him only.

"Archangel, thou shall know thy two elders have gone missing. Thy presence disappeared in one night."

Uruha kept his expression neutral, staying silent even if he knew where those elders were. Or where those elders had been before he slashed them and they turned into ashes in that dungeon where they tortured Reita. “Thou shalt not have anything to do with it." The elders said.

"I don't." Uruha said sternly, making sure to act offended. The elders murmured to each other, Uruha was just sitting there and waited for their questions to be thrown at him wherein he answered to prove his fake innocence. When all of that seemed clear, he stood up, planning to get out when an elder stopped him.

"Thine authority released an order. Thou will go to thy mortals' world for it seems conspicuously in clangor." The elder stood up and was supposed to touch Uruha but he didn't let the elder. The elder retrieved his hand and looked at Uruha through his hood. Uruha looked at him. "I will go and check it. Don't touch me if it's not necessary."

"Child, I take it thee can do it without trouble."

"Yes." Uruha answered, walking out of the door with a deadly frown. GAK, who was on the other side of the door, followed him after bowing to the elders through the closing door. Uruha kept on walking on the wide and silent hallway until he heard another footsteps behind him. "Don't follow me." He stopped and gritted his teeth.

GAK held Uruha's shoulder and brought his lips near the archangel's ear. "I know what happened to those two elders who have gone missing." GAK whispered, making Uruha's interest perk up.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered back, not moving despite GAK's lips almost touching his earlobe and his chest pressed up against Uruha's back.

"Yes, I know." GAK licked Uruha's earlobe but Uruha didn't even flinch. "They were killed . . . by you." 

Just as GAK whispered the last word, Uruha was immediately behind him with wings wide open and eyes glinting dangerously. Uruha held his head and that hand glowed until he fainted. Next thing GAK knew, they were inside Uruha's room and he was lying on the archangel's bed, paralyzed. Uruha's hand touched his lips down to his neck and he could finally move his jaw.

"Speak." Uruha ordered.

"You're so aggressive, didn't see you do this so soon." GAK said and Uruha didn't look pleased with it. The silver haired angel sighed. "I'm not an enemy, okay? I am just in an observing mode and I was spying at the dungeon where they are killing angels and where they previously kept your friend. Then I saw you drag that elder who shouted things about your friend in the plaza and you killed him. After that I thought you were finished, turns out you were not when you dragged another elder, the one who ordered you and controlled you to kill your friend. I heard it all, you know. And I want to help you."

Uruha huffed. "Help me with what? I'm finished with them, I've already killed them. I think you're just looking for an excuse to save your wings."

GAK rolled his eyes. "I know you're smarter than that. You think I'll even tell you that I know what you did if I'm just gonna get myself killed? And you know that those are not the only elders capable of what they did to your friend, there are more of them. That's why I took the risk of being smote by you because I want to be your ally."

And all that this guy said seemed to make sense. If he had planned on blowing Uruha to the elders, he would have done it than taunting an archangel. But he can blackmail Uruha through it. Uruha stood there thinking and weighing things. Then a question popped up his mind. "Why would you want to help me? I know you won't do it just on a whim. And, you know better than to try to tie my hands behind my back with what you know. Why should I trust you?"

GAK dropped his eyes from him, licking his lips. "They killed my twin brother."

Uruha kept silent.

"My brother was just like me, you'll immediately know we are twins. We were once in the human world, sneaking by the gates just like what you guys were doing, and he brought back with him a flower that a human little girl gave to us when she accidentally saw us sitting by a rock on a forest near our gates. The little girl saw our wings, but she just gave us each of those flowers and caressed our wings. We then played with her for a bit then she bid us goodbye when she heard her name being shouted. When we went back, my brother, Reno, still held that flower while I left mine in the human world. An elder saw it and grabbed the flower, wilting it until it turned to ash. Reno got upset, bravely asked the elder why he would do such thing. The gates weren't strictly guarded and everyone knows, even the elders do, that lots of angels were sneaking through it that's why that elder was acting weird. I was surprised at the answer, he said 'Don't you know why? Because you went to a world you shouldn't be into without permission and having that rebellious power and guts itself is treachery.' My brother only spoke about freedom and there wasn't any treachery about that and you know what they did? They killed him in that same dungeon, because of the word 'freedom'. That's where I realized that we have this invisible shackles around our neck that would tighten if we spoke about our freedom. And I want to destroy those who killed my brother and are restraining our liberty."

Suddenly, he can finally move, knowing that Uruha cancelled his spell. GAK sat up, looking at the other angel who hung his head low.

"But . . . I only wanted revenge for Reita." Uruha said.

"Don't you get it? It's not just Reita that'll be the final victim if we don't do something." GAK grabbed his arm. He made Uruha face him, his face bore seriousness. "Are you gonna be with me or not?"

"I . . . I will." Uruha whispered.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh I'll just post it after a long time.

Aoi was cleaning the front of the café when a shadow towered over him. He looked up but squinted when he couldn't see the man's face shined on by the sun behind him. "U-um, welcome! Please come in!"

Another figure came and tapped the taller one. "Let's go. he's not one." He said. Aoi looked confused but he didn't ask as the two entered the café. They had weird clothes, both had their thighs showing, the one in black while the other one was silver. It made Aoi's brow raise but he couldn't really talk because he's wearing a schoolgirl uniform for the cafe's every day gig. Next thing he heard though was Yuuki's tray falling down along with the breakable glasses containing ordered food and Aoi saw Yuuki's paling frightened face as he gazed at the two weird dudes who just entered. Aoi ran inside to check what's happening, the customers staring at the ruckus but Yuuki seemed to not care at the disturbed customers. 

Yuuki shakily backed away, his pink kimono swaying. "Pl-please. . .Don't. . .Not me, I. . .I'm not . . ." Yuuki kept stuttering and he looked like he'll cry so Aoi stood in front of the two and hid Yuuki behind his back. "Hey! You two! What's your problem?! Bullying isn't allowed here or I'll call the police and tell them that you're harassing our staff!"

The taller one shifted his piercing gaze from Yuuki to Aoi and Aoi gulped But did not change his brave face. Yuuki seemed to snap out of it and held Aoi's hand, whispering for him to stop. Were these guys really that bad? And it's just Aoi and Yuuki right now, the others went somewhere since a Sunday isn't really that busy in the café, people staying in their house and all, schoolgirls, the frequent customers, aren't there as well. 

The other one grinned at him slyly. "Ah, what a brave mortal. And it's hilarious to see a prey protecting what's supposed to be its predator." The silver head giggled.

"What?" Aoi asked. Prey? Predator? What the heck was the guy talking about?

The black hair one looked serious as fuck and Aoi felt his skin hair rise. He felt fear as if the guy will do something bad, only for the guy to bow slowly to Aoi's shock. "I am sorry for disturbing you, I would only ask your friend something." His deep voice asked.

Yuuki still looked as if he's going to faint but he bit his lips and took a step away from Aoi. "P-please, this way." Yuuki gulped, leading the two to the back with his head down. Aoi was supposed to go with them but Yuuki shook his head no and signalled for him to attend to the customers. Aoi looked at him with worry but one look at the customers said that he had to do his job, apologizing for the commotion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Where are you going?" The silver head grabbed hold of Yuuki as he tried to make a run for the backdoor. Yuuki struggled to get away until the black haired one held his nape and made him unable to move, wide awake but his limbs were paralyzed. He fell on the silver head who caught him and carried him, the silver head sitting down the couch with Yuuki sitted on his lap like a life-sized doll, unmoving. 

He wanted to cry, to call for help, but he knew no one right now was capable of helping him. Aoi? He didn't want to endanger the guy further. He wanted to cry for Satoshi, Zero, Ichirou, and stupid Hiyuu for leaving him for an action figure in sale. Stupid Hiyuu! There, Yuuki did cry, his tears falling down his face even if his face couldn't contort any emotions.

"Aww don't cry! You even have a cute face." The silver head smiled. "We just need to ask you something!" 

The black haired one caressed his mouth down his throat and he could finally speak, in which he wished he just couldn't. "I d-don't know anything. . .I didn't do a-anything, please let me go." He whispered, his breath shaking.

"Where is your leader?" the black haired one asked.

"I d-don't know." Yuuki said. Lips suddenly covered his own and he gasped in surprise. The silver head clucked his tongue. "You see, dear, I have a power to see through you if you're honest or not. I see you're lying." 

The black haired one sighed. He held a sword out and pointed it on Yuuki's neck. "Speak or my patience will cut."

Images of Kaya and the others' faces flashed on Yuuki's eyes. Specially him, Hiyuu's. If he told them where Kaya was, they could just easily kill everyone. Was he going to sacrifice himself? If it's the only thing left. . .

"The cutie outside, he's your friend?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Not him, please. He's got nothing to do here. He doesn't know anything. He's just a human." Yuuki pleaded.

"Then tell us where your leader is. Why won't you just tell us." 

"Why?" Yuuki huffed. "You'll kill us! Even if we didn't do anything wrong! I've been born and lived my life here without killing anyone. Did everything to live like a normal person and have friends! But you'll just come here and threaten me to tell where my boss is and kill me like I'm just a fucking piece of shit! So fuck everything and fuck you just kill me already!" Yuuki snapped, howling and shaking on the silver head's arm since he still can't move. He didn't care anymore, whatever happens to him, he's lost hope. Words were going to be his last fight.

The black haired one slapped him and came close till they're face to face. He looked him in the eye and said, "Who said anything about killing?"

Yuuki shut up, staring at him. "I'm here to talk to your boss. But you're already running down that door before I can explain. And I admit I got a bit angry at that so I had to scare you. But it seems to be useless. Now, I slapped you for those bad words just a while ago when you finally seemed to be brave enough to talk to. So, I'll ask you again. Where is your leader?" The black haired one touched Yuuki's swollen cheeks and healed it.

"Why should I trust you? If I tell you about our boss, why should I trust you that you won't kill anyone?!" Yuuki still held a huge doubt.

"Hmm, let's see. I'm not interested to kill lowly beasts?"

"You bastard!" Yuuki growled, his fangs showing.

"Don't be stubborn and just tell me where he is so I can leave from this land immediately." He said.

"He's not lying, cutie. We won't kill anyone here. Humans or vampires or whatnot. We're just here to ask something." Yuuki felt at ease at the silver head's voice, as if he's someone who couldn't lie. "Kaya-sama is not here right now. And I don't know where he is exactly. Only he knows the location he's in. But he should be back soon, in just a few days."

"Is he lying?" Asked the black haired one.

The silver head smiled, "Nope."

And he could finally move. He jumped out from the silver head's hold and tried to steady himself, panting hard. Before he could say something else, the two already went out, to where Aoi is. 

Aoi was at the counter, currently attending to a customer who was paying. Yuuki ran to the two and Aoi saw Yuuki's tear-streaked face. He gave the receipt of the customer and went to Yuuki's side. "Y-you promised! If you ever-"

"Wait! The two of you, look here!" Aoi shouted. The two tall guys looked back and Yuuki grabbed Aoi's arm. "Stop it, baka!" Yuuki told him but Aoi didn't conform. "How dare you make Yuuki cry! If you ever come here I swear to God I will put you in jail. 

The black haired one released a breathy laugh. "God, huh. You can swear to God all you like but I'm telling you, there's no such thing as a God." He said before they left.

"What an atheist." Aoi mumbled but Yuuki knew it wasn't the case. Yuuki just looked at the door where the two left. What happened? Their God. . .is gone? But those two shouldn't be saying that for they are. . .angels. Yuuki couldn't imagine what's happening up there.

 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Aoi checked him up. "Did they hurt you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about me." Yuuki sniffed before wiping his face with a wet towel near them.

Aoi smiled sadly. "You're like my best friend, you know. Saying it's fine even if it's not. But it's ok, you just don't want to think about it, right?" His sad smile turned into a cheery one as if he wasn't sad at all. "How about we'll just drown our problems in a bucket of ice cream! Kaya-sama surely won't find one bucket missing right?" 

Yuuki felt bad for not saying anything about what happened, but he can't say any lies either, not to Aoi. He just went along and laughed at Aoi's suggestion. "We'll gain weight, Aoi. One bucket is huge enough for five people to eat until they're full."

"I don't care. I have five stomachs. Besides, there are no customers anymore, let's just close and eaaaaat icecream!"

Yuuki just sighed in relief and giggled. He knew he needed that icecream anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you going to stay here and wait then?" GAK asked.

"Yeah, and you'll stay here with me." Uruha answered.

"Eeeeh? But where are we going to stay?"

Uruha approached a random person and held his head. His eyes closed and Uruha transferred all information into his head. After that, the person just walked away in a dazed state.

"What did you see? Found something from him?" GAK asked.

"Aside from naked human females, yes there is." Uruha's eyes twitched.

GAK grinned and tried to follow the dazed man to get a peek at his head too but Uruha grabbed his collar and dragged him away to a new destination.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ruki was scrubbing the wooden boards of the floor when a knock came. He washed his hands on a clean bucket of water and rushed to the door. He opened it to see a black haired one and a silver head towering above him. "M-may I help you?"

"Is this place what you call an inn?" Says the black haired guy.

"Yes, uh, are you guys checking in?"

"We need somewhere to stay for the time being."

"Okay. Follow me so you can choose any room of your preference." So they are checking in, Ruki sighed.

After showing every room to them along with the prices, they finally chose one.

"May I know how many days you're gonna stay so we can assess the payment?" Ruki asked the two.

They looked at each other before the black haired one took something out of his pocket and gave it to Ruki. Ruki blinked at what he received. "This is. . . ?"

"Gold, I've heard that people here value them a lot. Unfortunately, I don't have 'money' to give you since I haven't been able to acquire some." the black haired dude said.

And it is indeed gold, a gold bar the size of a tofu. And because Ruki is an expert in accessories' qualities, it is indeed pure gold.

"Err, I don't think I can give you your change with this."

"I don't need any change, just let us stay for a while."

"With food." Added the other one.

"W-wait, are you serious? I think this amount can last you a year here! Besides, is this real? Not a scam?" Ruki was getting dubious about the gold he is holding.

"No way will I stay here a year. Also, go ahead and confirm it so you'd know I'm not lying, if you want more, I'll give you more. It's not valuable to us." The guy said it as if it's the norm.

Ruki was left speechless. Is this guy for real? Were there any place in the world that didn't value gold?

"O-ok. You may rest here now for the time being. I'll be leaving now, please call me if you need anything."

They just nodded and Ruki went out with a tired sigh. People are getting weirder these days, but Ruki can do one thing, check the gold he's holding whether it's true or not.

On the other side of the room, Uruha and Gak was sitting on the tatami silently for a long while until Gak opened his mouth again. "A~ah, I'm bored, human world indeed bores me out. What's so good about this world that lots of us come here? I will never understand, the food though, I wanna try it."

Uruha kept quiet, ignoring the whining angel.

"Specially this inn, why is it so quiet. Ne~ Uruha-sama~, let's go out?"

"Fine."

And they did, atleast until the gate anyway because they met the angry waiter, err. . . waitress that was barking at them a while ago. It seems that he lived at the inn they were currently in.

"Huuuuhhh???!!!! Why the freak would you be here?!!?!" the raven guy said.

"Aoi? Aoi! Don't be rude!" Ruki shouted from the genkan.

"Yes yes, don't be rude!" Gak stuck his tongue out.

Uruha just ignored him as if he was nothing but chirping bird, so he just looked at the interesting clothes the man was wearing instead. 

"I'm not rude! They're the ones who made a ruckus at the café." Aoi said, glaring daggers at GAK. "They made Yuuki cry!"

"Yuuki cried? Why?" Ruki asked.

"I don't know. Yuuki won't tell me." Aoi sadly answered.

Ruki looked at the two guests and then to Aoi, he sighed.

"Look Aoi, if Yuuki didn't want to talk about it then it must be very personal and these two are customers which is purely business so if you're pissed about them, you'll have to tone it down or you'll scare them away." Ruki said.

"Not that I'm scared of him." GAK snorted. Aoi growled at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Suzumu-san went home with groceries on her arm to which the two boys helped her with as usual. Ruki and Aoi happily greeted her back home and made her sit down and relax.

Ruki remembered about the two new guests and told Suzumu-san about the odd yet generous payment he got from those two, showing her the gold.

"Oh my! That's really given to us? We still need to give their change back. It's not right to take that and not give their change back to them. We didn't do anything to earn that much. It's not good." Suzumu's forehead creased when she looked at the gold worriedly.

"But they said they don't want any change as long as we let them stay and give them food. Also, they said that if we want more gold they'll give us more."

"They sound suspicious enough, probably sketchy scammers." Murmured Aoi who obviously can't move on from that afternoon scene. Ruki sighed at his friend's aversion towards their new guests.

Suzumu-san looked shocked at what she heard. "That's. . .weird. I think I should visit them and talk to them."

Ruki merely shrugged. "They probably dug up some treasure from the history or something.", he said as he prepared to make some dinner from the grocery.

Aoi huffed, "Probably stolen treasures. We should tell the police."

Suzumu left the two after brewing some tea to visit their guests. She kneeled behind the sliding door and gently knocked. She heard a confirmation and proceeded to open the door and put the tray of tea inside while kneeling like a proper server should do. She then bowed and introduced herself and apologized for the disturbance for she wanted to talk.

"It's fine. You can raise your head." a beautiful black haired gentleman said.

She served him the tea and took the other cup to give it to the other but she froze midway when she saw the silver head's face. 

GAK looked at her questioningly. "Ma'am? Is there something wrong?"

Suzumu blinked and she realized that she froze. She then smiled gently and gave him his tea. "I'm so sorry about that. I know it's rude to stare but I'm just astounded by your beautiful face, you resemble an angel." She said, her eyes sparkling with amazement. GAK's eyes widened at what she said and then laughed an honest one, thanking her. She bowed in apology again and claimed that the other one also looked angelic. Uruha merely bowed in gratitude for the supposed compliment that's awkwardly true.

She then cleared her throat and told them that the gold they gave was too much to accept and so they should wait for their change that might take a while to acquire to which the black haired, Uruha, kept insisting that they don't need it. 

Suzumu still kept refusing until she once again looked at the smiling silver head, GAK, and decided to believe them. She then excused herself with a sincere smile that looked wider after she saw GAK. Uruha kept silent for a bit then spoke.

"She seemed too fond of you. And her statement of us being angels did hit the spot although she said it unconsciously. Do you know her?" Uruha asked.

GAK frowned. "Hmm. I don't remember seeing her at all. She might've just liked my face." GAK shrugged.

They then listed it as a coincidence. They finished their tea and waited for the food they could eat there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just go."

 

"No "

 

"Why no?"

 

"You go."

 

" . . . "

 

"What, don't give me that look. I'd rather go and talk to the stingy fish vendor than talk to them."

 

"You monkey, I was the one who talked to that fish vendor so you better start walking to their room or I'll slap this fish I bought from that vendor to your face!"

 

"What's wrong, you two?" Suzumu asked the two fighting in the kitchen.

"Suzumu-san, this monkey doesn't want to go to the guests' room and ask what they want to eat just because they had a misunderstanding a while ago." Ruki glared at the raven.

"It'll be awkward if I go there. Atleast read the atmosphere." Aoi gritted his teeth, glaring back at Ruki, a spark almost forming between them.

"Ahem. Aoi, please? I need Ruki to help me cook so. . .ne?" Suzumu-san smiled.

Aoi pouted and walked away in a slumped form. Ruki stuck his tongue out.

Aoi sighed as he trudged towards the said room. He knocked before opening the door without any confirmation so he wasn't prepared to see what he saw and it made his turn red, closing the door and shouting an apology. Who would expect to see a guy kissing another guy's hand. Thinking about it, it wasn't really anything malicious but it looked too intimate that Aoi felt like he disrupted something he shouldn't have. He closed his eyes and took a big breath before running. But before he could go far, a hand held his and turned him around. His eyes widened when he came face to face, very close too by the way, with the black haired guy with eyes like a wolf's.

 

**_To Be Continued_ **


End file.
